The Alchemical Alternative
by Kayla Elric
Summary: Kay Hamilton was a normal high school girl. That is, until tragedy, fantasy, and the world of Alchemy are rushed into her life all at once. AlxOC, EdxOC, etc. Starring Gorillaz, One Piece, Pirates of the Caribbean, and a few more special guests. ENJOY!
1. Playing Doctor With the Rich and Famous

**Well, this is my first three-way crossover story, and I guarantee you, it's gonna be one hell of a ride! The first two topics involved are FullMetal Alchemist(mostly FullMetal Alchemist)and Gorillaz, and another one will be added later on. And, before you ask, this is about MY fictional life (well, me and my friend Crystal's, but you get the point). Some of the names, descriptions of the characters,and dates have been changed (sorta) for multiple reasons, so please don't sue. Hehe...nevermind. Anyway, have fun reading; this is gonna be quite a long story!**

**_The Alchemical Alternative_**

**_Chapter One: Playing Doctor With The Rich And Famous_**

_(Story told in third person point-of-view. Somethimes, I'll be the one telling the story, but it'll only be for a few chapters. Plus, all you Ed, Al, etc. fangirls out there, you're entitled to your own opinion about my story, 'cuz I know that all the hot guys from these chapters will be taken, but just bare with me for a while, okay?)_

_11/18/06..._

Kayla Hamilton took her Biology 101 textbook and shoved it into her black bookbag. Yet again, another night of studying. Actually, more like a weekend. It was a Friday afternoon, 1:51 PM, school was out, and Kayla was in for a whole hell-of-a-lot of studying for her Bio test, topic: body systems. The one topic she despised over the rest she had been taught so far.

With a quick wave to her biology teacher, Mrs. Meisner, she made her way down the hall to her locker. The hall was crowded, as usual, but it gave her a quick opportunity to say "have a good weekend" to all of the friends that crossed her path. First came Courtney, then Kiely, then Priscilla, then, she arrived at her pale-blue locker. Or, was it regular blue. She just mentally hit herself in the head and put the combination into the lock. She pulled it and it snapped open. She then opened her locker door.

She gazed plainly at the locker's contents: a blue jacket she hadn't removed from it for two months, a few fake red flowers lodged into the jacket hook in the top left hand corner, and three pictures she had drawn, magnet-ed onto the door, just simple sketches, nothing really showing her true talent as an artist. But, then again, she was going to get a few more drawing books later on during the weekend.

Grabbing her Spanish binder and shoving it into her backpack as well, she zipped her bag up, threw it over her shoulder, and turned around, to see her friend, Crystal, standing right behind her.

Crystal stood almost about six feet tall, a bit taller than Kayla, with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black T-shirt and her favorite pants, those baggy, black goth pants with chains hanging off at every side. The two had been great friends for about three years, and Crystal was one of Kayla's first friends when Kayla moved into the school district.

"Hey, Cris," Kayla said with a quick smile.

"Hey. Have fun in bio?" Cris said with a smirk.

"Oh, hell no. I can't stand bio, you know that."

"Uh, no I didn't."

"Well, maybe I told someone else, but still, I can't stand it."

"Forgetting who you told, blondy?" Cris pointed to the frosty blonde streaks in Kayla's short brown hair.

"Shut up. You're one to talk."

Cris laughed. "Yeah, I know."

The two proceeded to walk down the stairs to quickly visit their Global Studies teacher, Mr. Score, before heading out to their buses.

"Oh, by the way, how's 'Ed', Cris?" Kayla's friend claimed to be married to Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist, but there was no way that Kayla could believe her.

"I'll kill him."

Kayla sighed. "What did he do, _now_?"

"He and Al won't stop fighting."

"Oh, that's great." Kay's voice was obviously sarcastic. "What about?"

"Al's keeping Ed from killing the cat."

Kay laughed. "What did the _cat_ do?"

"Scratched Ed."

"That seems a bit minor, don't you think?"

"Not to Ed, it wasn't- SCORE!"

"Here we go."

The two girls saw the Global teacher walk down the hall, carrying a small stack of files under his arm. He looked up at the two and grinned.

"Well, well, if it ain't the Pirate and the Barbarian." Mr.Score always referred to Cris as the "Pirate", while he called Kay the "Barbarian". Cris liked her nickname, but Kay didn't know why Score referred to her as a barbarian.

"Arggh!" Cris yelled almost loud enough for everyone in that particular hallway to hear. Lucky enough for Kay, sh wasn't _that_ loud.

"Arggh!" Score said back. "By the way, Pirate, when are you gonna make up that test?"

"I'll come in for post-session on Tuesday."

"Okay. See you guys later." He walked into his room and closed the door.

"See ya, Score," both girls said. They then continued down the hall.

"Why does he call me Barbarian?" Kay asked herself. Unfortunately, Cris heard her.

"You do anything to earn that name?"

"Not that _I_ remember."

"You don't remember anything."

"Go to hell."

"I'll meet ya there."

"Good point."

The two finally stepped outside and stood over where their two buses were parked, right next to each other, giving the two a bit more time to talk.

"So, what are you doing over the weekend?" Cris asked.

"TV, video games, computer time. The usual routine. You?"

"Same. Except there's a bit of sex, too."

"C'mon, Cris. Do you have to talk about yours and 'Ed's' 'relationship' with me?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Cris, Ed doesn't exist. He's from a TV series on-" Her speach was cut off by the loud sound of a carhorn coming from the street, except it was playing "La Cucaracha". Both girls turned around to see something...rather strange...travel down the street. It was a beat-up Winnebago, with a Confederate flag on the back window.

Kay immediately gasped. "Holy shit! That can't be."

"What? It's a weird RV, so what?"

"Not just any RV. It's Murdoc's Winnebago!"

"You mean that old dude from Gorillaz? God, you're obsessed."

"He's not old. Oh my God, I gotta try and catch up!" Kay started to run, but stopped when she felt a pair of hands grab her wrist.

"Kayla, think about it for a second. One, you'll never catch up to that thing. Two, it's probably just a fan's Winnebago. And three, the Gorillaz are a cartoon band; they don't exist."

"Oh, look who's talkin', Miss 'Black Dragon Alchemist'! Neither do the characters from FMA."

"I bet you I can prove Ed and Al are real."

"And I bet I can prove Gorillaz are real, too."

"Good luck with that."

The two shook hands and boarded their buses. Kay took an empty seat across fromone of her best friends,Meghan, who was busy listening to an Evanescence CD. Kay slumped down in the seat and sighed after saying 'hi' to her.

_Nice one, Kayla_, she thought to herself. _Good luck with this mission._

_

* * *

_

_11/19/06_

"Kayla, me and your brother are going grocery shopping," Kay's mother called to her from the garage door. "Want me to bring you home anything?"

"Yeah, can you bring me home some ramen?"

"Okay. What flavor?"

"Chile and oriental."

"Okay, but I'm only bring you home a few packs of it. That stuff has too much sodium in it."

_Yeah, yeah. Too much sodium. Keep talkin'. _"Fine. When are you gonna be back?"

"In about three hours."

"Why three?"

"I gotta run a few more errands. Be good, okay?"

"Yes, mother. I promise not to break anything." _Except your skull, one of these days, for depriving me of my favorite snack._

"Bye, sweetie!" The door to the garage closed.

It was about twelve noon, and Kay had used plenty of her free time at the computer, looking at fanart and emailing her friends.

Or at least trying to get her friends to email _her..._

Finally, after waiting ten minutes for any type of response, she decided to go outside, sit on her front stoop and listen to her iPod. So, grabbing her light blue jacket, her iPod, and her sneakers, she headed out her front door.

It was a bit cloudy outside and a little muggy, but there was also a nice breeze blowing by. Still, Kay put her jacket on, just to be safe. She then put her sneakers on, put her headphones on her ears, turned her iPod on, and began listening to "Feel Good Inc.", her favorite song. She gazed out at the street, just in time to see a young girl crash into the tree at the front of her yard near the street on a bike and fall to the ground.

"Oh, crap." Kay got up and ran over to the girl. She appeared to be rather short and thin, with dark purple hair and bangs that covered her eyes. Worst of all, her leg appeared to have a huge gash on it, gushing out more and more blood.

"Are you okay?" she asked her, putting out her hand to pull her up.

"Yes, I am alright." She took Kay's hand, and Kay pulled her to her feet. She then hissed in air through her teeth. "Or, maybe not."

"C'mon, I'll help clean you up." Kay helped the girl back into the house, leaving her iPod on the front stoop. She then closed the door behind her and helped the girl up the stairs. They then proceeded down the hall to the bathroom, trying their best not to get blood on the carpeting.

"By the way, what's your name?" She let her sit down on a stool in the bathroom.

"It is Noodle," the girl replied.

Kay scoffed. "Pssh, yeah, right. No, really, what's your name?"

"Uh, Noodle."

Kay turned around after getting the bandages and wound medication and looked at the girl with an "I-know-you're-still-lying" look. "Right. How do I know you're not lying?"

"Help me with my cut, and I will prove to you that I am the real Noodle. By the way, what is _your_ name?"

"Kayla." She knelt down and opened the bottle of wound medication. She then put some on the thin cloth bandages and paused before placing them on "Noodle's" cut. "This might hurt a bit," she warned as she lowered it down onto it. Surprisingly, Noodle didn't even flinch.

"It does not hurt that much, Kayla-san," she said as Kay began wrapping the bandage around her knee.

Finally, the "doctor" took a roll of medical tape and taped the remaining flap of material securely down. She then stood up. "All done. You feeling any better?"

"A little." Noodle was able to stand up. "I bet now you want the proof that I am the real Noodle, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Do you go to a high school, called Connely Academy?"**(Author's Note:Like I'm gonna tell you the REAL name of my school!)**

Kay nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Were you standing and talking with a tall blonde girl before the others and I passed by in Murdoc-san's Winnebago?"

"Oh my god...yeah, I was." _Maybe this girl's the real Noodle_, Kay thought. "Still, tell me how and the others are back in the US."

Noodle then sat down on the stool again, and Kay sat herself down on the floor in front of the stool. "Well, it all began when Murdoc-san was telling us that we were going to do some live performances right here in New York State. Then, the next day, one of our managers, Damon Albarn, called us up in the middle of a recording session and asked us to travel to New York to get better acquainted with our surroundings, and obviously, we were not thrilled. Next thing we know, one week later, we were loading all of our stuff onto a huge jet plane and on our way to America. We are staying in a hotel in the City, but Murdoc-san wanted to find some place wide and open to take the Geep out for a ride."

"Then how were you riding your bike down my road?"

"I put my bicycle in the trailer the Winnebago was pulling with the Geep in it.I wanted to take it out and ride it for a few minutes while my brothers were in that gas station down your road stopping for gasoline and coffee. I had just mastered riding a bicycle with training wheels, so I figured I needed some more practice in order to master riding it without them."

"Did they know you were going?"

"No." She put her head down in shame. "and I fear that Murdoc-san is going to be furious at me when I return from here."

"Well, what if I went with you? I could help explain where you were."

"It is alright. I do not want to be a burden."

"Oh, shut up! You're not burdening anyone. But, can i bring my camera to take a picture of you guys?"

"I guess."

"Great! Let's head to that gas station. By the way, are you in any condition to walk?"

"I am fine, Kayla-san. I only scraped my leg, I didn't _break _it."

"Okay, Miss Toughie. Sorry for questioning your almighty abilities."

Noodle only giggled in response.


	2. The Absolute Proof: Part 1

**And now, to the next chapter. I hope you liked the first (to all you FMA fans out there, it'll be FMA-themed in this next chapter, so don't be too angry with me!), but if you didn't, I really don't care; I'm continuing it anyway to your displeasure:)**

**_Chapter 2: The Absolute Proof: Part 1_**

Around where we last left off, Noodle and Kay had just become friends. Now, they were on their way to the gas station down the road, and Noodle, while wheeling her bike along as she walked,was entertaining her fan by answering the infinite amount of questions she had, but she never seemed annoyed at all.

"Okay, here's another question." Kay seemed like she couldn't possibly get bored. "What's your favorite song that you did on the new Demon Days album?"

"Oh, that is a tough one. Well, I would have to say 'DARE' or 'El Manana'. I cannot decide which one I like better."

"Well, here we are." The two finally were in the parking lot of the gas station, and Kay immediately recognized the large dented-up Winnebago parked right in front of it. Noodle placed her bike against the trailer attached to it and rejoined Kay at the entrance to the gas station. She then opened the door, and both stepped inside.

The next sounds they heard were a high-pitched, somehow masculine scream and a loud crash.

"2D-san," Noodle said to herself in a concerned tone as she ran over to the aisle where the noise came from. Kay followed her.

The two girls then looked down the aisle to see the tall, blue-haired singer, rubbing his backside and groaning in pain. Noodle ran over to him and knelt down beside him.

"2D-san, are you alright?" she asked, placing her small hand on his shoulder.

"Noods?" The singer wrapped his arms around the young Japanese girl. "Oh, Noodle-love! I didn't know where ya were! I 'fought I 'ad lost ya!"

"Not...too...tight."

2D laughed and let her go. "Sorry, love. But, where were ya?"

Noodle then turned around and looked at Kay. "That girl helped me. I crashed on my bike and she helped clean me up."

Kay scratched the back of her neck casually. "Aw, it was nothing. I'm glad I could-WHOA!" Kay immediately stopped when 2D ran over and started hugging_her._

" 'Fank ya so much, love! I 'fought she died or summink!" He hugged her tighter and tighter.

"Um, you're welcome, dude. Noodle." She took her camera out of her back pocket and threw it to the other girl. "Take a picture," she told her in a whisper.

Noodle nodded and took a quick picture, remembering to use the flash. 2D didn't even notice as he pulled away from Kay about three seconds later.

"So, love, what's ya name?" he asked, a cute smile printed on his face.

"It's Kayla, and believe me, I know who _you_ are." Kay stuck out her hand for the singer to shake.

The next move was completely unexpected. 2D took Kay's hand in his own, brought it up to his face, and lightly kissed it. "Nice to meet ya." His onyx eyes met hers. Kay even had to cove rher mouth with her other hand to keep in the squeals.

Suddenly, the door to the gas station swung open, and slammed shut. All three were immediately startled.

"Face-ache! Ya find 'er yet?"

"Yeah, Muds. She's right 'ere!"

Kay's eyes widened. She immediately recognized that voice. It belonged to Murdoc Niccals, the bass player of Gorillaz, and Kay's favorite band member. She then turned and saw him enter the aisle and approach her and the others.

She instantly felt weak.Murdoc stood about 5'9", with messy black hair, olive skin, and a Lucky 666-brand cigarette held in between hissharp teeth. Despite his gruff exterior, like millions of other women in the world, Kay found him _simply irresistable_. The last thing she noticed was Murdoc's upside-down cross. She looked down to see the pewter pentagram around her neck, but quickly looked back up and went into "smart-ass bitch mode".

Noodle put her arm over her shoulder. "Nervous, Kayla-san?"

"Don't worry; I know he likes bad girls." Kay smirked.

"Well, well, well," the bassist began, looking down at the two teenagers, "look 'o decided t' come 'round. Where 'ave ya been all this time?"

"I took my bike out and rode it for a while, Murdoc-san," Noodle replied. "I am sorry."

"Riiight..." Obviously, Murdoc didn't believe her. He then looked at Kay. "An' I see ya made a new friend."

"Yes, I did. This is Kayla; she helped me with my...um...cut." She rolled up her pant leg and showed him the bandages.

"Y'see? If ya didn't take ya bike out, ya wouldn't've 'urt yaself. Ya okay now?"

"Thanks to Kayla-san, I am." She smiled.

Kay smirked and remembered to stay tough and not freak out. "Well, I never thought I'd meet a cat-pyro."

Murdoc just glared at her." 'Ow old are ya?"

"Fourteen."

The Satanist raised and eyebrow. "Ya kiddin' me. Ya look, like, sixteen-ish."

"I get that alot. No, I'm not kidding. How old are _you_ by now? 40? 50?"

" 'Ey!"

Kay snickered. "Just kidding, dude. Calm down."

"Weird. Usually, kids like _you _freak out when they meet me. Or they call me Mr.Niccals, or summink like that."

"Well, they have respect. I don't."

After a pause, Murdoc chuckled. "Well, well, well, don't _you_ 'ave such a big attitude."

"Yeah, my parents hate me for that."

"YAY! SNICKERS!"

Noodle, Kay, and Murdoc all turned around to see a hyperactive 2D, piling tons of candy bars into his arms.

"He likes candy, don't he?" Kay asked, blinking is disbelief.

Murdoc nodded. "Yeah, 'e does. 'Ey, double-dents."

2D looked to face the Satanist, with what seemed like fifty different types of candy in his arms.

"Take it easy on the bloody candy. Ya already 'yper enough."

A small frown crawled its way onto 2D's face. "Aw, c'mon Muds," he whined.

"Don' go actin' like a kid there, bloke. Put some of that candy back an' go pay for the rest."

2D did as he was told, muttering things he didn't have the guts to say to Murdoc under his breath. As he paid for the candy, Murdoc continued to talk to his young fan.

"By the way, thanks for takin' care of our li'l guitarist," he said, placing a hand on Noodle's shoulder. "We'd be up the creek without a frickin' paddle without 'er."

"Eh, no prob'. I couldn't let my favorite guitarist of all time bleed to death. Besides, if I didn't help, I'd never get to meet you guys."

"Are ya a Gorillaz fan, love?" When Kay heard the word "love", she started blushing.

"Yup, but I have a bit of an unhealthy obsession with you guys. My parents are gettin' me your DVD."

"Ya really gonna like that DVD. What's ya favorite song?"

" 'Feel Good Inc.' and 'Clint Eastwood'."

"Hey, Muds, who you flirtin' wit' _this_ time?" asked a voice from a person who had just entered the gas station. Kay turned around to see a rather large African American man with large white eyes walk over to them. It was the drummer of Gorillaz, Russel Hobbs.

Murdoc growled. "I don' flirt wit' teenagers, lards."

A laugh escaped Russel, followed by, "Yeah, you do."

"Not wit' fourteen-years-olds. Kayla, this big whale is Russel."

"Hey, that's not nice," Kay snapped at him, "and trust me," she looked at Russel, "I definitely know who _you _are!" She put out her hand. "Nice to meet ya."

Russel took her small hand in his large one and shook it. "Nice to meet _you_." A small smile appeared on his face.

"The girl 'elped Noodle when she crashed on 'er bike," Murdoc said.

"Oh, really?" The drummer turned to Noodle. "And what, may I ask, was Noodle doin' on her bike?"

"It's okay, Russel," Kay said in a desperate attempt to cover for the small girl. "She was just practicing a bit while you guys were in here."

Russel turned back to Kay. "Well, did she at least look like she knew what she was doin'?"

"Calm down, dude. The only thing that matters is that she didn't get hit by a car."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, li'l girl." He then turned to Murdoc. "Oh, Muds, why'd we bring the Geep if you're not gonna ride the damn thing?"

Murdoc sighed in aggravation. "Well, lards, I would if there was a big 'nough path to ride it on."

"I can help you with that one, guys."

The three looked at Kay. "You know of a path, Kayla-san?" the once silent Noodle asked the brunette.

Kay nodded. "Uh-huh. There's a huge field near the back of my house. On one side of it, there are a bunch of paths."

"Thank Satan!" Murdoc exclaimed. "That'll be perfect."

"Where would you be without me?"

2D finally walked over to the group with a bag full of candy and a smile on his face. " 'Ey, peoples!" he said cheerfully. "I got m' candy!"

"Wow, that's great, face-ache," Murdoc said sarcastically. "Let's give ya a fuckin' parade."

"Ooh! I love parades-OUCHIE!" Murdoc's fist met 2D's arm, making him yelp out in pain.

Kay started laughing. "You two are kinda like me and my brother," she said, "except I'm the dull one."

Russel chuckled at this. "Man, we gotta go," he said. "Nice meetin' ya, kid." He then looked at the others. "I'll go wait in the 'Bago."

As Russel walked out, the most unpredictable thing happened.

2D pouted and crossed his arms. " 'Ey! I'm not dull!" This caused Murdoc and Kay to both crack up laughing.

After finally stopping, Noodle began to speak through the silence.

"Excuse me, Murdoc-san?" She looked up at the bassist.

"Yeah, love? What's up?"

"Can Kayla-san come with us to the park when we go drive the Geep? I know where it is since I passed it on the way here. Please, can she come with us?" She looked right into Murdoc's eyes with her innocent emerald ones.

" 'Ow can I say 'no' to a face like that?" Murdoc turne to Kay. "Can ya be there in 'alf an hour?"

"Well," Kay thought aloud, "it's still pretty early in the afternoon, and my parents won't be home for a while." She stopped for a minute and smiled. "I guess I'll give 'em a call and say I'm goin' to the park, with some 'friends'."

_To be continued..._


	3. The Absolute Proof: Part 2

**Man, I'm on a roll here!_ Now_, we'll get to the FullMetal part! Oh, for future reference, Edward Elric fangirls, please don't kill me! It's just a fanfic, not a way of life.**

**_Chapter 3: The Absolute Proof: Part 2_**

"Man, where the fuck is she?" Murdoc growled, checking his watch. Instead of meeting Kay there, Noodle insisted that the four drive to her house and pick her up. And so far, Noodle had gone _into _the house to get her, but wasn't coming _out_.

"Be patient, Muds," 2D told him. "They'll be out in a minute."

"Ya said that _five_ minutes ago, Stupot! If they don' come out in five seconds, I'm goin' in-"

"There they are!"

Murdoc looked to the front door and saw the two girls walk out of the house, talking and laughing at each other. As the arrived at the side of the Geep, Murdoc looked at them with angry eyes.

" 'Ow could it take ya two so long t' get out of that 'ouse?" he asked.

"Kayla-san wanted to wear something different," Noodle replied, "and I was helping her choose something."

Murdoc sighed and pressed his head back against the seat of the Geep. "Damn women. Alright, get in the back, ya two."

They nodded and climbed in the back next to Russel. Kay was surprised that she could fit back there, since in the "19-2000" video, Noodle could barely fit inwith Russel. Then again, she was always told that the camera _did_ add ten pounds.**(Author's Note: I just _had_ to put that! Lol!)**

After sitting down, Murdoc started the Geep, his foot one inch from the pedal. "Everybody ready?" He didn't wait or care for an answer, because within a second, he nearly floored it, and the buggy sped off down the road.

" 'Avin' fun, love?" he asked Kay, turning around.

"Oh, hell yeah!" she yelled. She had always wanted a to ride in one of these things, but her parents said they were way too dangerous.

Murdoc smirked and focused back on the road, turning right toward the direction the path started and speeding through a red light.

According to Kay, the paths started in the back of an elementary school near her house. So, parking the Geep in the parking lot of the school, the five got out.

"Aw, man," Kay whined, getting out. "Why'd it have to end so soon? I was enjoying myself."

"We 'ave t' take ya for a ride, don' we?" Murdoc nudged her arm and laughed sinisterly.

"Hey, what's that Hummer doin' here?" Russel pointed to a black Hummer with a dragon decal on the back, parked right in front of the main entrance to the school.

"Hell if I know," Kay said as they continued to walk to the side of the school. They needed to open the gates to the field and investigate the area before they could ride the Geep through it.

Amazingly, the gates were open already when they walked over to them.

"Guess the Hummer's owner got in before we could," Russel pointed out.

"Yeah, no duh, brainiac." Murdoc made his way back to the Geep, and the four others followed.

They all got back into the buggy and Murdoc slowly (surprisingly) drove through the gates to the field. At this point, all he cared about was riding the damn thing as fast as it could go. They made a left at the side of the building...

...just in time to see Cris walking with two boys...

...and holding hands with one of them!

The one she was hand-in-hand with had blonde hair tied back with a black ribbon, with golden-colored eyes. He was wearing a red pirate sweatshirt with a pair of "goth pants" that looked a bit like Cris's. Strange of all, his right hand was exposed so much that Kay could see that it was made of metal, shining from the sun's light.

The other boy had shoulder-length, dirty-blonde hair also tied back with a black ribbon, and his eyes were somewhat of a hazel color. He wore a black hoody with H.I.M. printed on the front in white, and a pair of torn-up bluejeans with a long pewter chain hanging out of his left pocket.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop the car!" Kay said, not hesitating to jump out of the car, since it was going slow anyway. Then, while she ran over to meet her friend and the two "mystery boys", Murdoc was becoming more and more inpatient.

"Damn girl." He turned around at Noodle. "Why did ya 'ave to insist that she come?"

Noodle avoided eye contact with Murdoc and rested her chin in her hand, but then looked toward the group that Kay was running to. "Because I made a new friend, and she is very cool, and- is that Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist?"

She squinted her eyes to get a closer look...

Meanwhile, Kay had managed to run over to the group without Murdoc following her and pulling her back into the Geep.

"Hey, Cris," she said, panting. She then noticed that she was getting weir looks from all three of them. "Um...is this a bad time or something?"

Cris smirked at her. "Well, well, if it isn't Kay. Look who I found."

"Yeah, yeah, I noticed." She stood up straight. "So, are these the two?"

"Yup! Ed," she turned to the boy she was holding hands with, "this is Kay."

"Y'mean Kayla?" he asked. He looked at Kay. "I've heard quite a lot about-"

"Hold on a second!" Kay interrupted. She stepped a little closer to Ed, to surprisingly notice that...he was taller than her! "Man, no fair! I thought you were short!"

_**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!"**_

"Shut up, Kay," Cris snapped. "Remember: he gets pissed if you talk about his height." She looked at Ed, who seemed a _tad_ angry. "Hon', calm down."

Ed sighed. "Sorry. She's just an ignorant fan."

"HEY!" Kay crossed her arms. "I'm not ignorant."

"I know someone who _is_ for leaving me out of the introduction!" the other blonde boypointed out.

"Sorry, bro." Ed pointed back at him. "That's Alphonse, my little brother."

Al walked up closer to the group. "Shut up; I used to be taller than you when I was stuck in that suit of armor. Maybe if you drank some milk, you'd be a bit-"

Before Al could finish, Ed kicked him in the shin with his left leg, and Al fell to the ground in pain. Feeling sorry for him, Kay knelt down beside him.

"You okay, dude?" she asked with a quick laugh.

Al managed to smirk and utter out, "I'll be fine...just help me up." He put out his hand, and Kay took it and pulled him to his feet.

"That was mean to do to your brother," she said to Ed.

"He'll get over it; he knows I don't like milk." He glared at Al, and his brother glared back.

"Guys, stop it," Cris scolded them. She then looked over at the Geep filled with people. "Uh, Kay, I believe you now."

"What?"

Cris pointed at the Geep. "Them. They're real, aren't they?"

"Yup, and I'm gonna introduce you."

"Nonononono!" It was too late; Kay started dragging Cris over by the arm, and there was no way to stop her.

"Guys, this is Cris," she said to them. "Cris, this is," she pointed to them as she said their names, "Noodle, 2D, Russel, and Murdoc. The Gorillaz."

"By a guess, exactly how crazy did she get when she saw you guys?" She asked 2D, who was sitting on the side of the Geep closest to her.

"She didn't go crazy at all," he replied. He started laughing."For once, a fan talked to us like we were normal people."

"Hard to believe." Cris looked down at her friend. "She never shuts up about you guys. Especially you,Muds." She looked at Murdoc.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked with a smirk. "What does she say?"

"Cris, I'm warning you, shut up," Kay said frantically, her face starting to turn bright red.

"That you're the hottest bass player on the planet, that she's gonna get a V-bass justlike yours,and that if she was ever to get a chance to go in your Winnebago-"

Not wasting another second, Kay put a hand over her friend's mouth. "Okay!That's enough sugar for you! He shouldn't know about that!"

Criswrapped her hand around Kay's wrist and removed her hand from over her mouth. "Okay, I won't tell him that. I wouldn't embarrassyou _that _much."

"I think ya did enough," Murdoc said, still grinning. "Is all that true, Kayla-love?"

"Yes. It is. Thanks a lot, Cris."

"What? He was gonna find out eventually."

"No, he wasn't!"

"Stop fighting, you two!" Noodle snapped. "You two are good friends, and friends shouldn't fight."

"We have the right to when they reveal our secrets," Kay said, glaring at Cris.

"And we have the right to when they call our loved ones names," Cris growled, glaring back.

"Well, how about you explain to me how Ed grew to be about six feet tall when in the series he was a pipsqueak!"

"How about _you_ explain to _me_ how _you're_ so short!"

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"Guys, cool it down!" Ed held Cris back by the arms, and Al did the same for Kay. "You two aregood friends. Noodle's right; stop fighting."

Eventually, the two girls calmed down. But they still kept glaring at each other.

Finally, Kay softened her gaze on Cris. "They're right. Sorry, Cris."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too, Kayla," Cris said back. "Still, you're short."

"And _you're_ practically insane. Al," she turned around to look at her "restraint", "you can let me go now."

"Right." Al did as he was told, and Ed did the same to his captive.

"Hey, do you guys want to take a ride with us in the Geep?" Noodle asked the three others.

"Noods, please," Murdoc groaned, hitting his head on the back of the seat.

"Wish we could, but we were kinda talkin' about something important," Ed replied.

"Aw! Well, we will see you around! Come on, Kayla-san!"

"Right!" Kay hopped back into the Geep, and with a quick wave to Cris and her new friends, they took off.

"So, ya 'ave a crush on me, doncha?" Murdoc asked slyly.

"Shut up and drive," Kay sneered, about ready to beat the shit out of him.


	4. The Invite

**And, on to the next chapter...and the introduction of two new characters. Thanks to Aberrant Bliss and x-EmoElleh-x for coping with my ridiculousness! **

**_Chapter 4: The Invite_**

It had been three days since Kay's little "Playdate" with the Gorillaz. A Tuesday afternoon, lunchtime, and a temporary escape from the hell that some called "school". She had just sat down at her usual seat in the cafeteria, when two of her friends approached her, Meghan and Elly.

"Hey, Kayla," they both greeted her as they sat across from her at the table.

"Hey, guys," she greeted them back. She then reached into her lunchbag and pulled out a bag of potato chips.

"I think I'm gonna die," Elly groaned, her head cradled in her hands. "That math teacher is gonna fail me, I know it."

Elly had shoulder-length black hair, with blue tips (about one inch), and bangs that covered her blue eyes. She constantly wore either black or red, with plenty of eyeliner,and almost always wore her black Vans.

"You never were good in math, were you, Elly?" Meghan asked her with a laugh, patting her on the shoulder.

Meghan had dark hair that went past her shoulders, and light brown eyes. She wore glasses (on occasion, contact lenses), and loved to wear black, but then again, she liked other colors, too. Just not as much as black.

"Look who's talking, Miss I-Get-Straight-A's-In-Everything-'Cuz'-I'm-Such-A-Smarty." Elly sighed. "God, I need a more exciting life than this one." The top half of her body slumped on the table surface.

"For the love of God, I'll help you, for the thousandth time, Miss I-Can-Do-It-On-My-Own," Meghan told her.

"Or I can," said Kay. "What don't you understand about it?"

"How the letters correspond with the numbers." She managed to get a laugh out of both of her friends.

"Elly, you never make any sense."

"Can't wait to see what I grow up to be."

"Well, as Dennis Leary says-"

Meghan covered her ears. "Kayla, don't you dare say it."

Seeing this, Kay smirked, and started singing.

_"Life's gonna suck when you grow up,_

_It sucks pretty bad right now."_

"Nice using that song as your philosophy on life," Elly said.

"But it's true. So, enjoy your high school days; when you're twenty, you'll be-"

"I get it, I get it! I know; I'm only fourteen and a freshman. Life couldn't _possibly_ get any worse."

"Hey, guys!"

"I stand corrected."

Cris walked over to the table where the three were sitting and sat down right beside Kay. "So, what's up, guys?"

"Elly's gonna fail math," Meg replied, "unless someone helps her."

"I don't need help," Elly argued. "I just need a new teacher."

"Yeah, Mrs. Manning's a hard-knock teacher," Cris laughed. "But you can't transfer out; you already did that with Mrs. Nowicki."

"And unfortunately, both of 'em share the same room."

"Aw, poor Elly can't catch a break." Meghan put her arm around Elly and half-hugged her.

"Shut up, Meg. We can't all be geniuses like you."

Everyone started laughing. Elly wasn't ever that enthusiastic about a lot of stuff, especially school, but when it came to making her friends laugh with simple rude remarks, she was the queen.

"Oh, by the way," Cris reached into her FullMetal Alchemist messenger bag and pulled out a letter, "Kay," she smirked in an "I-have-a-secret" way, "Alphonse wanted me to give this to you."

"Look," Meg teased, "Kay's blushing!"

"Shut up, you two." Kay snatched the note away from Cris. "And, what's the occasion?"

"Probably an invite to a date," Cris joked, elbowing her friend several times in the arm. "He says he likes you!"

"Someone has a crush." Meg laughed. "Our Kaykay's a dude magnet."

"No, I'm not!"

* * *

"Call him." 

"I will, eventually."

School was now over, and like always, at the Gorillaz were at her house. This time, while 2D and Murdoc were downstairs fighting over who was going on the computer, and while Russel was watching TVand trying his hardest not to get up from the couch and beat the crap out of both of them, Noodle was up in Kay's room, trying to eventually get her to call Al's cellphone.

"I cannot believe he actually asked you out on a date," Noodle said, excited. "You are so lucky; he is adorable!"

"Yeah, I know." Kay did think that Al was cute, but she didn't really know him personally. As she held the note with his number on it in one hand and her cordless phone in the other, she finally stopped arguing with herself and started to dial the number. She then held the phone to her ear and waited for the phone to stop with its dial tone.

"What do I say?" Kay whispered to Noodle.

"Just say that you will go out with him, and talk with him for a little while, simple as that."

"Okay."

Finally, after six rings, the voice message box picked up. "Hi," it said. "You've reached Al's cell. Sorry I can't pick up right now, but if you just leave you number and message, I'll be happy to call you back- Jake, you stupid dog, stop sniffing me!"

Kay remembered that Cris's dalmation puppy's name was Jake.

"Anyway-sorry about that-just another little note: Mustang, if this is you, if you can't reach my brother and you're trying to get to him through me, go to hell."

Finally, the recording ended, and the phone beeped loudly. Taking a deep breath, Kay started to talk.

"Um, hey, Al. It's Kay...Listen,...I got your note, and I'd love to go out with you on Saturday. My family won't be home on Friday 'til six, so why don't you come over and hang out for a while after I go to school, around two-ish maybe. If you want, you can call me anytime; Cris has my number. Guess I'll talk with ya later. Bye!" Pressing the "OFF" button on the phone, Kay exhaled heavily and fell back onto her bed.

"Nice first try," Noodle giggled.

"Yeah, I guess. Still, I'm frickin' embarrassed; I've never been asked out on a date before, and you know how it is when guys talk to me."

"NOODS! KAYLA! 'ELP ME!"

"That 2D?"

"Yes it is."

And, speak of the devil, 2D ran up the stairs and into Kay's room, closing the door and locking the door behind him.

"What's wrong, 'D?" Kay asked laughing.

"Give it a minute and you will figure it out," said Noodle.

Finally, the door started vibrating from a loud banging on it by a rather pissed-off person outside.

"Face-ache, ya can't 'ide from me for long!" Murdoc's voice yelled. "Now open the bloody door!"

"Muds, what did he do?" Kay asked him.

"That li'l blue-'eaded ponce deleted my download on ya computer!"

"What were you downloading?"

"Um...nothin'!"

"Were you downloading porn again?"

"Hehe...maaaybe."

"I already told you that you can't download that kind of stuff on my computer, Muds. The last time you did, you put a virus on my computer!"

"Yeah...but still, lemme in; I wanna kill 'im anyway!"

"I'll come out there and kill _you_!"

"Ya wanna go?"

"Bring it on, man-whore!" She opened the door and ran out.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him."

"Maybe, you should not challenge him to a fight, Kayla-san. Maybe then, you would not have a bruise on your right shin."

"Shut up, Noods." Kay lightly touched her bruise, but pulled away at the pain. "Ow, damn! I thought he'd be easy on me!"

"Because you are younger, smaller, and weaker?"

"I'm not small!"

"Whatever. Anyway, if he gets a challenge, he will not go easy on you, no matter what your disadvantage is."

"I noticed. Ow! Still, I'm a fuckin' girl!"

"As if he cares. Besides, giving you that bruise was an accident."

"Yeah, still, he bruised me, I'm a kid, and that, my good friend Noodle, is called 'child abuse'!"

"If you send him off to jail, Kayla-san, we will not have any concerts anymore, and you will never get to see us live."

"Good point; I give."

The phone rang. Reaching for it where it lay, on the floor, she picked it up, pressed the "TALK" button, and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Kayla? That you?"

Kay's eyes widened. "Alphonse?"

Noodle covered her mouth with her hands at the mention of the caller's name and squealed.

"Wait. What was that?"

Kay laughed. "That was Noodle squeaking like a mouse. Hold on a sec." She covere the speaker part of the phone and whispered "go" to Noodle, who nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"So, what's up?" she continued.

"I got your message. Thanks for agreeing to go out with me."

"I'd love to go out with you; you're a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah, I know."

Kay laughed. "Don't get cocky there, stud."

"Heh, sorry."

"It's okay. Oh, I have a question."

"Sure. Ask away."

"Out of all the girls in New York, why me?"

"I _knew_ that was coming! Well, for a few reasons, actually. When I met you at the park, you seemed like a cool girl, plus...I thought you were cute."

"...You're kidding me. I ain't cute."

"Shut up. Course, you are."

"Wow...a guy calling me cute...That's a first."

"I'm sure it won't be a first."

"Aw, you're sweet. So, on Saturday, what do you wanna do?"

"Wanna go see a movie?"

"What movie? SAW II?"

"Hell yeah! I _love_ those types of movies. But wait, have you seen the first?"

"Nope. Have you?"

"Uh-uh. Wish I did. Oh, and I can't come over to your house on Friday."

"Oh, why not?"

"Me and Ed are kinda busy."

"Okay, no big deal. Well, I gotta go. Talk with you later, okay?"

"Yup. See ya, Kayla."

"Bye." Kay turned the phone off, sighed dreamily, and fell back onto her bed.

_Kayla Hamiltonand Alphonse Elric...what a cute couple. Wait 'til my parents find out I'm dating a hot guy. They're gonna flip out._


	5. The Date

**Well, here, my friends, is the next chapter of The Alchemical Alternative. And, just an early note, Alphonse fangirls, let me tell you something: I appreciate you for also liking him, but in this fictional life, and in _this_ story, he's _miiiiine_, so back the hell off. Sorry; just a little overprotective.**

**_Chapter 5: The Date_**

Several days had gone by, and Al and Kay had gotten even closer and closer. They had only seen each other once, but the more they talked on the phone, the more they understood and got to know each other. Ed even became concerned since Al would spend at least five hours a day talking with her on his cellphone, and if he ran out of hours, he'd get pissed off at him quite a bit.

Finally, it was Saturday night. The big date. And there was one big problem: Kay had a closet full of cool clothes, but she couldn't decide what to wear!

"What about the short plaid skirt and black Playgirl long-sleeved shirt?" Noodle asked, helping Kay pull the two pieces of clothing out of the closet. Somehow, she felt the need to help her friend, being the little fashion guru she was.

"Nah, that looks a bit too sluttish," Kay replied. "How about the Japan track jacket and my short denim skirt with the black rhinestone-studded belt?"

"Ooh! That is a good idea!" Noodle clapped her hands in excitement. "What are you going to do with your hair?"

"Leave it down, but straighten it a bit more; you know my hair's not manageable."

"Well, I guess you are right. By the way, where is the rest of your family?"

"Don't know, don't care. They're gonna meet him when we come back home."

"Are you sure that is a good idea, that they meet him _after_ the date?"

"Eh, who cares?"

"Do they trust you?"

"Nope, but I could really care less about their opinion." Kay let out a quick laugh. "I remember when my brother first met you, and I told him you were a foreign exchange student from Japan to cover up the fact that you were famous."

"I hate him."

"Why?"

"He told me to go back to Asia where I belonged."

"He did?" Kay growled. "I'll kill him."

"It is alright; he was just being a jerk."

"No, I don't care. I've had enough of his racist comments; he's becoming just like my father."

"Do you like your father?"

"I hate my family, except for my grandparents and some of my cousins. The rest need to go die."

"Do you think that is a bit harsh?"

"Nope. Now, um, can I change without you standing here and watching me?"

Noodle laughed. "Sorry, Kayla-san. It totally slipped my mind." She then skipped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

_I hope Kayla-san was lyng about her family issues_, she thought, concerned. _She should be happy for her family; I never even knew my own..._

_Meanwhile..._

Kay had already completely dressed herself, and was now fighting with her belt. And losing terribly.

"Go in the hole, damnit," she growled, trying to fasten the buckle. This was her favorite belt, but after four years of wearing it, she was starting to think two things: either her waist was getting too big, or the buckle just hated her.

Finally, she was able to fix her problem. Running her thumb along the inside of her belt, she noticed that it was a bit loose. Guess it was the second option.

"I think my hair's fine the way it is," she groaned, falling back onto her bed. "It just needs a quick comb before I leave."

_Ding-dong..._

"Oh, shit." Kay quickly hopped in front of her mirror, picked her comb off her vanity, ran the comb through her hair about ten times, dropped it, and ran to the stairwell, where at the bottom of the first set of steps, Noodle had already answered the door and was talking to Al.

He finally looked up at his date and smiled. "Look who decided to show up," he said.

"Can it, you loser," Kay laughed, hopping down the stairs. "I'm not gonna put up with _that_ the whole night."

"At least ya won't 'ave t' put up wit' _us_." Murdoc came up from the basement and met the three at the front door, Russel and 2D standing behind him.

"Yeah, thank the gods for that. My parents will probably be home by nine, so be out of here by eight-thirty or so, just to be safe, alright?"

"Right. 'Ave a good time, love."

"Thanks, Muds-whoa!" Kay was interrupted by Noodle giving her the biggest hug the small girl could come up with, which was pretty big.

"Have a _great_ time, Kayla-san!" she squealed.

"I will...but, you're crushin' me."

After letting Kay go, the two teenagers ran off to the same black Hummer that Kay had seen at the park, with Ed sitting in the driver's seat, and Cris sitting in the passenger's seat. The four band members then waved good-bye to them as they drove off into the darkness. **(Author's Note:Okay, this is a story where Edward is sixteen and Alphonse is fifteen, okie-dokey?)**

"I hope they have fun," Russel commented, smiling.

"Me, too," the perky, blue-haired singer behind him agreed.

"She jus' not betta' come 'ome banged up, is all I'm gonna say," Murdoc muttered.

"Murdoc-san!" Noodle pushed her fellow band mate hard in the arm. "She will be fine, do not worry yourself."

"Actually, I couldn't care less." The bassist began his infamous sinister laugh.

_Meanwhile, in the Hummer..._

"So, we gonna see SAW II?" Al asked his brother and sister-in-law in the front seats.

"Yup," Ed replied, looking back quickly to the people in the back seat. "Why, you chickenin' out or something?"

"No. I was just making sure that was the movie we're seeing. By the way, can we turn the radio on?"

"Sure, I guess. Cris, can you get that?"

"Sure." The blonde girl reached forward and turned the radio on. The minute the radio was on, though, "Feel Good Inc." was playing, andEd turned it back off.

"Aw, come on!" Kay groaned.

"Yeah, we like that song!" Al groaned with her.

"Tough," Ed said. "My car, my radio, and I decide what we listen to."

"Ed, just let them listen to the song," Cris begged her husband.

Giving up, Ed slumped a bit in his seat and let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine. Whatever." He turned the radio back on, only for his luck to be that the two behind him started singing. He glared at Cris. "I don't like you very much."

"I know." Cris smirked. "But you gotta think that's cute." She pointed to the back of the car.

"Kinda. Al finally has a girlfriend, and one who can understand him mentally."

"I heard that!" Al yelled over the music.

"Oh, guys, don't we need to have an adult come with us to buy the tickets? I mean, we're all underaged."

"Kay, don't you worry about a thing." Reaching into his pocket, Ed pulled out four tickets and showed them to her.

"But, what about actually getting _into_ the theater?"

"A lot of people think I'm eighteen; stop being little Miss Play-It-Safe."

The Hummer pulled into the movie theater parking lot.

"Shut up, pipsqueak," Kay muttered under her breath, hoping that Ed didn't hear her, but yet somehow _wanting_ to be heard.

And...she was.

**_"I'M NOT A FUCKING PIPSQUEAK! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME!"_**

Kay was pissed off now, but she was too busy laughing to care about that. "It's not my fault you're over six feet tall!"

"Oh, god." Cris smacked herself in the forehead.

"Cris, can I kill your friend?" Ed asked her.

"No! She just wanted a laugh outta that, and if Al keeps dating her, you're in for a lot more insults."

Ed slumped even more in his seat after turning the car off, and crossed his arms. "Yeah, I can't wait." His voice was obviously sarcastic. "So, are we gonna go and see the movie or not?"

"I'm gonna still see it." Kay opened up the car door. "Race you in, small-fry!" She closed the door and ran off laughing.

Ed growled. **_"THAT'S IT! SHE'S DEAD!" _**He then got out of the car himself, slammed the door, and chased after her, leaving the other two to catch up.

* * *

Once inside the theater, Al and Kay were going to sit towards the front ofit, while Ed and Cris were going to sit toward the back(hmmm...I wonder why? Hehehe...). During the movie, Ed and Cris were up to something, but the other two didn't dare look back; they just kept their eyes on the screen and thanked god that they were the only four in there.

"What do you think they're doin' back there?" Kay whispered to her date.

"I don't really _want_ to know," Al replied. "Holy shit! Did he just get shot?"

"That would explain why the side of his head is almost completely blown away, dude."

**(Author's Note:This next part may be a bit of a spoiler to you readers who look forward to seeing SAW II. Sorry!)**Also during the movie, especially when one of the prisoners was thrown into a pit of syringe needles, Kay would bury her face in Al's shoulder. Syringes was Kay's biggest phobia, but Al had no trouble in making her feel safe. He kept his arm wrapped around her and held her close, and Kay was actually happy to get this kind of attention.

Finally, the movie had ended, and while Ed and Cris were doing still God-knows-what up in the back seats, Al and Kay could only keep laughing as the final credits rolled.

"That was the funniest horror movie I've ever seen in my life," Al said.

"It was freaky, and I'm still confused," Kay agreed.

"That's another reason why I'm laughing. Through half the movie, you had the most vacant look on your face; I thought your brain shut down or something."

"I think it did."

The two only laughed more. Until Al came up with another idea that beat just sitting there and laughing.

"You wanna go and sit in the Hummer until those two get kicked out?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go." Kay then stood up, and Al followed her out of the theater room and out of the building, without looking back at where their two friends were. As they were walking back to the car, Kay reached and grabbed Al's hand, which took him by surprise, but then again also made him a bit happy.

The two then got into the car, sitting in the darkness of it, with the only light visible coming from a dim street light outside.

"Well, that was fun," Al said, stretching his arms out.

"Yeah, it was. I just hope I can fall asleep."

"What do you mean?"

"What if Jigsaw kidnaps people in their sleep?"

"Come on. What have _you_ done that would make him want to kidnap you?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Please tell me. I won't laugh or anything."

"No, but you might be a bit freaked out."

"After everything _I've_ experienced, I don't think anything is freaky anymore."

"Okay...well, everytime I get depressed, I have this problem that whenever I feel really bad, I hold a bottle of sleeping pills in my hand, or I'll hold a knife or razor bladein my hand and turn it over and over in between my two hands, arguing with myself whether or not to end it all. And, so far, the only thing thing that keeps me from doing it is the fact that I'd leave behind so many of friends behind."

"Plus you'd start the Elric death chain."

"Huh?"

"Well, if you died, that either me or Cris would probably commit suicide, then, Ed would do the same, and then the lastperson alive would do that, too."

"And, who came up with this idea?"

"Ed and me, except I didn't know you at the time. I wanted to meet you, though; you seemed like a coolperson from the stories Cris told me."

"What did shetell you about me?"

"That you werefunny, really smart, a great manga artist-I saw one of the pictures youdrew for her-andwhen I sawthe pictures of you she had from parties and stuff, I kinda...well...had a crush."

"Aww! That's cute! Did she tell you I was a stuck-up bitch on occassions?"

Al laughed. "No, she left that out."

"Give her some more time; she'll say it eventually."

"Okay, I will."

Suddenly, the front doors to the car opened, and Ed and Cris both got in.

Cris looked at the two. "So," she began, grinning, "what did we miss?"

"Nothing," Kay said without hesitation. "What did we miss with _you_ two?"

"We got kicked out," Ed said. "I don't think they're ever gonna let us back in there again."

Kay sighed. "Did you two have sex in there?"

"Not really. We were about to."

"Shut up, Ed." Cris hit him in the arm. "Are you two _sure _you didn't do anything?"

"Besides talking, we're good," Al said. "Why do you need to know?"

Cris laughed sinisterly. "I dunno."

"Cris, go to hell," Kay muttered.

"Shut up."

**Sorry, fangirls! Still, it's just a fanfic, so don't get mad at me, and NO FLAMERS, PLEASE! I'm just trying to write a cute story-aw, who am I kidding? You Ed fangirls probably despise me right now.**


	6. I Never Got To Say Goodbye

**This next chapter is rather sad, but it's a change of pace from the humorous side. Get ready for a tear-jerker.**

**_Chapter 6: I Never Got To Say Goodbye_**

"When do you think the song'll end?"

"Probably after our ears start bleeding uncontrollably!"

The four were now on their way to drop Kay off at her house. And the two in the front were going through more and more torture. From what, you ask? Why, more Gorillaz music, of course!

Now, Ed and Cris both regretted turning the radio on, but since they didn't want to hear Kay whine constantly about missing her favorite band, they let the song play out.

"I hate Gorillaz," Ed muttered.

"And I hate myself for turning the radio on," Cris complained.

Then, to their relief, the four had arrived at Kay's house, and Ed instantly turned the radio off.

"C'mon, Kayla," Al said, "Let's get this little 'meeting-the-parents' thing over with." The two exited the car, leaving Cris and Ed behind.

"You think they'll take long?" Ed asked.

"Can we leave him here?" Cris asked him with a smirk.

"Maybe we should wait; Al would kill me if I didn't wait for him. I'm still not the patient type though. If he's not out in five minutes, I'm drivin' home without him."

"Well, what are we gonna do while we wait for him?"

Ed instantly smirked evilly and looked right into Cris's eyes. "I've got a few suggestions."

"You horny bastard."

Just as Cris was about to enter into a kiss with Ed, Al came running out of the house as fast as his legs would allow. Even stranger was the fact that his face held a look of pure horror.

"Hey, that was quick," his brother said, looking up. He pressed a button and the window went down. "What's wrong, Al? Scared of her parents or something?"

"No, but there are three dead bodies in Kay's living room, and they belong to her parents and little brother!"

"Oh, shit!" Cris immediately got out of the car, and Ed did the same. "C'mon!" The three then all ran into the house.

The next sight they saw completely terrified them. Kay was kneeling right next to three corpses, all laying next to each other, but completely gashed and bloody. She was crying into 2D's arms, and the other three Gorillaz just tried not to let the contents of theirstomachs come out of their throats.

"Who did this?" the young girl cried harder and harder. "Who?"

"We 'ave no idea," Murdoc replied, his voice solid as rock to avoid showing sadness for his friend. "We were all downstairs playin' video games, and the next thing we knew, there was a loud crash comin' from up 'ere, like glass shatterin' or summink. We all ran up t' see this, an' Russ called 911. They're on their way right now."

"When did this happen?" Al asked him.

" 'Bout five minutes before ya came. We knew Kayla didn't 'ave a cell wit' 'er, so we couldn't call 'er an' tell 'er what 'appened."

"Oh, and guys," Russel spoke up and looked at the three, "there's somethin' you might wanna see."

Grasping a torn flap of Kay's little brother's shirt, he lifted it up. Carved into the young boy's chest was a strange design, which was formed by six triangles, three bigger than the others, and a strange snakelike creature wrapped around it with small wings. Right in the space in the center of the triangles was the branding of three letters, "ELG".

"I've only seen one episode of FMA," the drummer continued, "but I remembered seein' this on one of the characters. Any of you know what it means?"

"I do," Ed replied. "It's the Homunculus marking. The Oroborus."

"But, what does 'ELG' stand for?"

"..." Finally, Ed understood, and became instantly infuriated. "It stands for Envy, Lust, and Gluttony. They must've gotten to them."

By now, Kay had turned around and was now staring at he bodies of her formal family, disgusted but somehow entranced by it all. She then noticed a piece of paper wedged under her mother's arm. Breaking away from 2D's embrace, she snatched it out from under the arm to discover that it was a letter. Everyone else soon noticed this and watched her as she slowly opened the envelope and pulled the letter out.

"What does it say?" Cris asked.

Kay read it out loud.

_"Kayla Hamilton,_

_By the time you are done reading this letter, I'm sure you will get a better understanding of why me and my followers had to do this. You see, we've currently noticed you being around the Full Metal and Black Dragon Alchemists. It was foolish to pick them as your new companions, because I highly doubt that they can do anything. Unlike them, we are practically immortal and do not know the meaning of the word 'death'. _

_So we offer you a chance, to join us. And before you can say 'no', we strongly advise you take this into account: since we know you will try and look for us to get your revenge, there's one secret that you will soon discover on your little 'quest', that will completely change your perspective on reality as you once knew it. If you still don't understand, I'll make it easier for you: you and I are not so different._

_This little act was a warning. Just think of the things I can do to you if you turn our offer down. By the time we're done, you'll wish you could die._

_-Envy, Lust, and Gluttony"_

" 'Wish ya _could_ die'?" 2D repeated. "What the 'ell is that supposed t' mean?"

"I don't know." Kay immediately stopped crying. "But I'll make them pay for this."

The eight immediately jumped at the sounds of sirens coming down the street. It seems their help ahd taken their sweet time getting there.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Kayla," Al said, putting his hand on Kay's shoulder.

The girl was now currently sitting on her family's newly-formed graves, wearing a black, long-sleeved dress that she had chosen to wear to the funeral. She didn't cry at all during it, nor during the wake. She had wasted all of her tears that horrible night.

"Don't be sorry," she told her friend. "There was nothing you could do. I'm just upset that I said all of those hateful things about them, and I never got to apologize."

"What hateful things?"

"Ask Noodle. She and the others are coming right now." Kay could hear multiple sets of footsteps approaching.

Not only were Noodle and the other Gorillaz there, but also Cris, Ed, Meg, and Elly.

"Kayla, you okay?" Meg asked, walking over and sitting right next to her friend on the grave.

"I'll get over it." She looked at her and tried to give the most reassuring smile she could.

"Everyone else left a while ago," Elly said. "Don't you think you should be getting home?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm kind of surprised that they left me the house, and that everyone was cool to let me stay in it alone."

"They must've figured you can take care of yourself. Still, what about all the stuff you have to do when you own a home."

Kay sighed helplessly. "Eh, guess you're right. I'll just try to live it out there as long as I can. Still, I have an idea." She stood up, and Meg followed.

"What do you have in mind, Kayla-san?" Noodle asked.

"I'm gonna train and become an Alchemist. That might help a bit."

"Kayla, you don't even know Alchemy," Cris pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I don't care. I'll learn." She turned and looked at all her friends. "I'll do anything to find out about the things that those three Homunculi meant in my letter."

"I know a bit of Alchemy," Meg said. "I can help you."

"So do I," Elly said.

"What's Alchemy?" 2D asked, only to receive an instant answer of a punch in the arm from Murdoc.

"Maybe I can learn a bit from all of you." Kay smiled. "But, still, I feel like I need to do this on my own."

"Hey, Full Metal!"

Ed turned around to see two people walking down the graveyard path to the group and groaned in agitation. The two people were Rize Hawkeye and Roy Mustang.

"What do you want, Mustang?" Ed asked, not really wanting to hear the Colonel blab on and on.

"Well, my good friend, the military is kind of involved in this little case, and we'd like to talk to Kayla."

"Sure, I can talk." Kay stepped forward towards the two. "About what?"

"We can help you track down those Homunculi who killed your family."

"That would be highly appreciated, but how?"

"Well, some of our officers are investigating the case as we speak. They only know one thing about it, that all of the Homunculi are located right here in New York State for God knows what reason. Maybe you should become a State Alchemist; we offer information that nobody else can gain access to without membership. This could probably help you."

"I'd try and become one, if I acually knew Alchemy." Kay now felt strongly ashamed.

"Well, I'm sure Black Dragon could give you a hand with that one." He looked at Cris, then at Ed. "And, of course, there's also the runt and his brother."

"Oh, no." Cris, Kay,Meg, Elly, and Noodle all covered their ears and braced themselves for Ed's temper tantrum.

**_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL THAT HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!"_**

"Um, dude," Kay started, "he didn't say all that."

"He did a while ago!"

"Calm down, Edward," Riza said. "Anyway, the Colonel and I have to be going, so if you'd excuse us?" Riza quickly grabbed Mustang's arm and pulled him away from the group.

"You should really consider our offer!" he called as he was still being yanked.

"Okaaay...why does everyone want me to join their club?" Kay asked herself aloud.

"I dunno," Cris said, "but maybe you should become a State Alchemist." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver pocket watch, showing it quickly to Kay. "The testing's pretty hard, but it's the only subject I master in."

"Well, I guess there's nothing left to do but study. I'm gonna become a State Alchemist and get my life back in shape."

"Um, canI try to get in with you, Kay?" Meg asked. "Please?"

"Me, too!" Elly said.

"Sure, but we got a lot of work to do. I don't even know how to perform frickin' Alchemy!"

"My friend," Ed laughed, "you got a looong way to go."


	7. Alchemy

**And on to the next chapter! But first, a small surprise; take a look!(pulls on cord to reveal a huge picture of a dog behind her)MY PUPPY, WHO TURNED FOUR THIS YEAR! ISN'T HE ADORABLE?**

**Random People:(yell angrily and start throwing stuff at her)**

**(picture is hit by something and starts falling forward)**

**Me:(turns around; screams) Aah! Don't fall on mommy! ROCKY! (picture falls on her)Sorry! Anyway, let's just get back to the story!**

**_Chapter 7: Alchemy_**

It was now January. Two months had passed since the death of Kay's family, but she did a great jobsupporting herself without getting a job. Gorillaz had gone a while after New Years Eve, but they promised they'd be back soon. They said that Russel had taken a break from his taxidermy to build something that would enable them to visit anytime of the day. Kay thought they were building a plane or something like that, but I'm getting off topic.

It was aFriday afternoon after school, and Al was spending his time teaching three of his friends how to perform Alchemy out in Kay's backyard.

"Okay," he began. "So far, all you three have been doing is drawing Transmutation Circles. Don't you want to try actual Alchemy out?"

"I want to try doing Alchemy without a Circle, just like Ed," Kay spoke up in an impatient child-like voice.

While Kay was complaining, Elly finished drawing a Circle in chalk, with some sand in the middle,and placed her hands down on the ground. It then started to glow and soon resulted in a small figurine of a cat being formed from the sand.

"Ooh, I'm good," she bragged. "You happy now, Alphonse?"

Meg had heard Al, too. After drawing her Circle and placing her hands down on it, it began to glow, and several roses began to grow out of the ground.

"We kinda know what we're doing, dude," she said. "Why don't you show Kayla how to do Alchemy without a Circle while we experiment a bit _with _them?"

"But I'm still experimenting on doing it without them,andI'm still not that good."

"Wait! I got an idea!" Kay got up from her place on the grass, walked over to a pile of large rocks by the side of her house, and picked up a heavy sharp one and brought it back over. She then handed it to Al. "Throw this at me, and I'll see if I can repel it."

Al looked at her, then at the large rock in his hands. "You sure? What if you don't repel it?"

"I'll duck. I have pretty fast reflexes, so have a little faith in me."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Al put the rock down on the ground. "But, I have a better idea." He pointed past Kay at several metal pipes that were sticking out of the dirt. "Transmute one of those pipes into something. It'll involve less pain."

Kay sighed. "Fine. I'll turn one into a sword, how about that?" Walking over to one of the pipes and taking a deep breath, Kay clapped her hands together and grasped the pipe. Surprisingly, it began to glow, small lightning bolts sparking off of it. Kay pulled it out of the ground to discover that now, it was in the shape of a katana sword.

"Whoa..."she said. "That was awesome!"

Meg and Elly began clapping and cheering. Al just stood there dumbfounded.

"That was amazing," he gasped. "How could she get it on her first try?"

"I don't know," Meg replied, "but I wanna try it now!"

"Me first, me first!" Elly protested.

Both ran over, clapped their hands, and placed their hands on a separate pipe. Elly had formed a machete, and Meg was able to form a cane in the shape of a snake.

Al smacked himself in the forehead. "Guess you don't need me anymore. I'm leavin'." He started walking away.

"Al." Kay chased after him and pulled him back. "C'mon, you're not leaving; you're standing right next to me."

"Oh, lucky me."

"Do you see that?" Meg whispered to Elly. "What I don't get is why, after she was asked out on a real date, is she still not his girlfriend?"

"Hell if I know, Meg," Elly replied. "Maybe we should leave these two alone for a while."

"I got you. Hey, guys," Meg started yelling at her friends, "me and Elly are gonna go back in the house; we need to talk to Noodle for a minute!"

"We'll be back," Elly added. "Don't worry."

As both girls walked back towards Kay's house, Kay just sighed heavily. "But, Noodle's back at Kong Studios. Do they think we're idiots or something?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, Al. I'm drawing." Sitting down and picking some chalk up, Kay started to draw a butterfly on the short grass.

"Suckish butterfly you're drawin'," Al mocked her.

"What, like _you've _mastered the technique of butterfly art, you little pansy?"

"Don't call me a pansy."

"I just did, Alphonse Elric." Kay stood up and looked right into his eyes. "Got a problem with it?"

"Don't try to act tough and rise above me. You'll only fall back down."

The next thing Al did was totally unthinkable. His arms started to wrap around Kay's waist, and Kay remained completely frozen. Until a small smirk formed on her face.

"I know you want to kiss me," she purred. "Just go ahead and do it."

Al began to smirk, too. "With pleasure, you eager beaver." His lips finally pressed against hers. Kay just wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss. They stayed like that for a long time...

...until they heard a high-pitched scream, and had to pull away.

"What the hell was that?" Kay asked, feeling a bit awkward. She kept her arms around his neck, and Al kept his around her waist.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'll kill the person who let out that scream." He finally pulled away from Kay completely, and both began to walk towards the house, when 2D ran screaming out of Murdoc's Winnebago...wait a second...MURDOC'S WINNEBAGO?

"How did _that_ thing get back here?" Now Kay was totally confused.

"Like _I _can help you with _that_ one?"

"Kayla-love!" 2D yelled, running up to the two. "Ya gotta 'elp me!" He then hid behind Kay. "Muds is gonna kill me!"

"Uh, why? And how are you back here in New York?"

A pissed-off Murdoc then stepped out of the Winnebago and started walking towards the three.

"Alright, where is 'e?"

Kay took a side-step, and 2D wasn't quick enough to move with her. Then again, Murdoc _could_ see his spiky blue hair over Kay's shoulder.

"Muds, why is he hiding from you?" Al asked the Satanist.

" 'E ruined my chance at some fangirls, that's why 'e's runnin'."

"Uh, question: how the hell are you back here in New York?"

"I'll show ya after I beat that dullard to a pulp."

"Nope, you're showing me now!"

Murdoc sighed and gave in. "Fine. C'mon." The three then walked to the side of the Winnebago, with 2D cowering close behind.Murdoc then squatted down on his haunches, and the others did the same.

"Take a look under 'er," he told them. "You'll notice summink rather different."

Shrugging, Kay got on her kneesand looked underneath the RV. Squinting her eyes to get a better look, she saw something...lime green in color that looked like a flattened engine attached to it.

"Well, the color's ugly," she commented, "but what the fuck is it?"

"When I told ya that Russ was workin' on summink that could take us all back to the States anytime we wanted, 'e made that li'l beauty. We can travel between 'ere and the UK within jus' a few minutes."

"Is that even possible?"

"Who cares?"

"But, why would you come back here?" Al asked."I thought you didn't like it here."

"I don' really, but Noods, 'D, an' Russ all wanted to, an' I'd be dead if I didn't."

"But, you're, like, the leader of the band. Wouldn't your voice matter more than theirs?"

"Yeah, like they're _really_ gonna listen to what I 'ave t' say. An' now that I've shown ya what I need to, move outta the way."

"Sure, dude." The two then stepped back, and the singer and the bassist ran off.

"They never get along, do they?" Kay asked.

**_"GET BACK 'ERE, FACE-ACHE! I'LL TEACH YA NOT T' MESS WIT' MY FANGIRLS!"_**

"According to that scream, I guess not," Al replied.

"Uh, Alphonse?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we, um, a couple now, since we...kissed?"

"I thought we were a couple already."

"Okaaay...nevermind. I wonder where Elly and Meg are."

"Did you ever get the feeling that we were being watched?"

"No. Why?"

"They're in your room looking out the window."

"I'll kill them." But, just as Kay was about to run into the house, Al grabbed the back of her shirt and prevented her from going any further.

"You're not goin' anywhere, kid. Right now, we gotta go and catch those two band geeks and keep them from killing each other."

"Eh, I don't really care, as long as they don't actually die." Kay then walked away the second after Al let her go free.

"Guess you don't want to know something about you that you don't actually know!"

Confused yet eager to hear, Kay turned around. "I'm all ears, Elric."

"The next Alchemy exams are scheduled on Saturday in two weeks, and I signed you and those other twoup!"

Kay's jaw dropped. How could he do this to her? She barely even knew Alchemy, and Al had just waltzed right up to the registration table and signed her up!

"Why? I don't know a lot of Alchemy!"

"Well, the next one is in a few months. You really want to wait that long?"

"Well, duh! The more practice, the better prepared I am to take the fuckin' exam!"

"You'll be fine. I'll help train you like I helped my brother; don't worry so much."

"Kinda hard not to worry, you dumbass!"

"Calm down. You're in good hands. If, Ed, and Cris can't get you and your friends prepared by the time of the exam, who can?"

* * *

_Two weeks later; Thursday night..._

It was Thursday. Less than two days before the big exam, and after receiving some shocking news, Kay and the others were more nervous then ever before.

**_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE HAVE TO PERFORM OUR SKILLS IN FRONT OF THE FUHRER!" _**the three yelled at Al.

"What, you guys didn't know?" Al fought back. "After the interview and the written part of the exam, you have to impress the Fuhrer and a few others with your Alchemy skills before becoming a State Alchemist."

"But, we haven't even practiced a routine or anything," Meg panicked, "and, technically, I'm deathly afraid of judges; I panic like crazy when I'm under that type of pressure!"**(Author's Note to Aberrant Bliss: I know you don't really get that nervous; bear with me on this, okay?)**

"I just hope I can pass the exam without making a fool of myself," Elly said, "especially with that part during the interview when you have to sit down on that three-legged chair. I suck at balancing myself."

"What about the performance, Elly?" Kay asked her.

"Eh, I've been working on something in my free time for the hell of it."

"What are you doing?" Al asked.

"A bit of water magic. I'll turn it into a huge snake."

"And, did your parents see you practice this?"

Elly laughed. "Yes, and they're even more afraid of me now."

"They don't know what Alchemy is, do they?" Kay started laughing.

"No. They probably think I'm doing witchcraft or something."

"Well," Kay continued, "if _my _parents saw me doing that, they'd think I was a minion of the devil or something. Still, _I_ need to think of something to do."

"Well, what kind of Alchemy do you enjoy doing?" Al asked.

"Stuff with fire and darkness."

"I got a plan. Set a fire and transmute something out of the smoke."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"A wolf."

Kay scoffed. "You _really _have an overactive imagination, Alphonse."

"What? Cris was able to transmute a dragon, so, you can do a wolf."

Groaning hopelessly, Kay then fell back against her large pillow she was laying on. "I'm gonna humiliate myself, I just know it!"


	8. The Alchemy Exam: Part One and Two

**Well, it's the moment you've been waiting for; the Alchemy examination. Oh, and just a note, I'm really sorry if my story doesn't make much sense. This is just a result of what me and my friends discuss almost every afternoon over the phone or on AIM. Just give me some more time, and everything will be explained.**

**_Chapter 8: The Alchemy Exam: Part One and Two_**

It was finally Saturday. The day of the big Alchemy exam. And, like before most tests, Kay was freaking out.

"What if I don't pass?" she panicked. "What if I didn't study enough?"

"Kaykay, you studied for what seemed like a whole month," Meg reassured her. "I think you're pretty well-prepared."

"Yeah, just keep calm," Al added, his arm wrapped snuggly around Kay's waist.

The brunette just sighed and looked out the train window. They were taking the MetroNorth to a military headquarters just outside of the state. Surprisingly now, they were being built all over the place, probably to get their hands on as many Alchemists as possible, despite the growing numbers of the few who not only couldn't perform Alchemy, but also couldn't believe in it. To many, it was still just a failed science of turning ordinary metals into gold from the times of ancient China.A mere topic to only be discussed within a history class.

"I wish Cris and Ed were coming," she complained. "Those two are, like, two of the best State Alchemists around, and I could use a few more pointers for-"

She immediately stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around, she smiled when she saw her two friends standing in the middle of the aisles of train seats.

"How many pointers do you actually need?" Ed asked her, smirking.

"Well, speak of the devil. Hey, guys!...Wait a sec...why did you choose _now_ to tap me on the shoulder and let me know you two were on the frickin' train?"

Cris laughed. "We wanted to see how pissed you'd get."

"I hate you two, so much."

Laughing some more, the couple then sat in the seats right next to Kay and Al. Elly and Meg were sitting in seats facing the four.

"Kay was just spazzing about making an idiot of herself during the Alchemy exam," Elly informed the two newcomers.

"Yeah, we know," Ed said. "She was spazzing more last night talking to Cris, and I had to hear the whole damn thing."

"Get over it, Elric," Cris snapped playfully at him, pushing him lightly. "You're just pissed because she took up more time with me on the phone than you had time with me at the moment to-"

"Alright, alright! I don't wanna hear it!" Meg held her hands over her ears.

"Sorry, Meghan." Cris then looked over at Kay and Al, who were snickering at the thoughts of things that she was going to tell them. She smirked evilly. "C'mon, don't tell me that you two still haven't done it yet."

"Cris, give it a rest," Al snapped. "We're not like you and my brother."

"Oh, I have a feeling you will be one day!"

"Yeah, if we're still together when we're older."

"God, you two are chickens!"

"Shut up, Cris."

"Don't start with me, pipsqueak."

Kay growled. "I'm not a pipsqueak!"

"Uh, yeah, you are. You're the shortest one here." Cris then looked down the walkway between the aisles at the sight of some screaming girls, then back at Kay. "Um, Kayla?"

"Yeah, Crystal?"

She pointed to her eyes' targets. "Do those four idiots belong to you?"

Kay instantly knew what her friend was talking about. She moaned and slumped down in her seat. "They didn't," she prayed. "I know they wouldn't."

Elly stood up and looked. "Uh, Kay, they would and they did."

"Damn stalkers!"

Working their way through the crowd were none other than--drumroll, please--...the Gorillaz! They also had succeeded into getting onto the train without the original four seeing them.

" 'Ey, everybody," 2D greeted them cheerfully. "Took long 'nough t' find ya."

"Yeah, I bet," Kay groaned. "Why do you guys follow me around everywhere?"

"I wanted t' stay at Kong," Murdoc defended himself, "but Mr. I-Wanna-See-Kayla-Love-B'fore-The-Alchemy-Exam and li'l Miss I-Wanna-Be-There-T'-Cheer-Kayla-San-On 'convinced' me otherwise."

"I just came 'cuz there was nothin' better to do, and 'cuz we wanted to be there to cheer you on," Russel added.

"Well,...thanks, I guess," Kay said. "But am I really that cool that you guys have to follow me around like little puppies-oh, crap!" She immediately clasped her hands over her mouth, because she knew what was going to follow...

"Oi, I luf' puppies," 2D said. "They're so _cute_!"

"Case closed, buddy," Al began. "You're girly."

"I am _not_!"

"Are too, face-ache," Murdoc said.

"Murdoc-san does have a point, you know," little Noodle agreed.

"I'm not girly; I'm jus' dif'rent!"

"You mean both!" Elly and Meg said in unison.

2D only pouted. "I 'ate ya all!"

"No, you don't, 'D," Kay said matter-of-factly.

"Wanna bet?"

"I'll give you fifteen minutes to take it back."

_"Passengers, we are about to arrive at our first Connecticutt stop_," the loudspeakers on the train rang out. _"All passengers ready for this stop, please make you way towards the doors. We will be haulting momentarily."_

"That's our stop," Al announced. "We better get up."

"Oh, god." Kay whined again, still feeling unprepared for the exam. "I know I'm gonna fail this-"

"Kay, shut up," everyone else told her. She instantly obeyed.

* * *

"I'm not going in there!" Kay screamed as Al tried to pull her into the building. "I'm still not ready!" 

Al kept tugging harder and harder. "C'mon, kid. You'll be fine, for the hundredth time!"

"No, I won't!"

Elly sighed hopelessly. "Kay, me and Meg are taking it; you're taking it, too."

"But, I don't want to!"

"Kay, for the love of God, stop acting like a baby!" Ed yelled at the girl. "If I could do it, so can you."

"Dude, you're, like, the best Alchemist around for your age. This is way too much pressure on someone _my_ age!"

"Okay," Al said, "that does it." In one fluid movement, he scooped Kay up in his arms and started to carry her into the building.

"Alphonse Elric, you put me down this instant!" she screamed, squirming as much as she could.

Al just ignored her and looked back at the others. "C'mon, guys. Um," he looked over at the four band members, "you guys cool with waiting?"

"We have all the time in the world," Noodle replied, fixing the collar on her denim jacket.

"Oh, really?" Murdoc raised an eyebrow at his guitarist. "Y'mean _you_ 'ave all the time in the world. What 'bout the rest of-"

"I'm cool wif' it," 2D said.

"Me, too," Russel agreed. "I'm lookin' forward to seein' Kay's performance." This made the brunette whine like she was about to cry.

"Kay, cool it," Al told her, aggravated. "It won't be that bad."

"Well, I still don't want to do it."

"Then, why did you come all this way to take it?" another voice asked.

Everyone turned and saw none other than Mustang standing there, his regular cocky grin plastered on his face. And from his expression, he knew that Ed had expected him to come around anytime soon.

"Well, if it isn't Colonel Roy Mustang," the blonde Alchemist mocked him. "Finish putting up those 'Vote For Me' signs around the offices?"

"I'd be more discrete about those insults, Full Metal," Mustang said. "You know I don't like you, and I know you don't like me, but I seem to have more authoritive power over you at the moment."

"Oh, la-dee-da. What are you gonna do to me, blab about miniskirts until I uncontrollably bleed from the ears?" This insult managed to get a laugh out of everyone, but Mustang became cross.

"Very funny, Full Metal. Anyway," he looked over at Al, still holding Kay in his arms, "you might as well have yourgirlfriend and her friends come in, Alphonse; the test is beginning shortly."

"What part?" Kay asked him.

"Writing."

"Oh, that'll be easy. Oh, Al, put me down." Kay's boyfriend did as he was told.

"I hope my hand doesn't freeze up or anything,"she continued.

"I'll wait for you all inside." And with that, the Flame Alchemist entered the building, leaving the others outside, in shock that Kay was now completely cool with taking the exam.

"C'mon, guys," Meg said, walking up the last few steps towards the doors. "Let's go take that exam and get it over with."

"Right," Elly said, joining her friend.

"Hold on, I'm comin'," Kay added.

"Hey, Kayla-san?"

Kay turned around and looked at Noodle. "Yeah, Noods?"

"Good luck, and if you get nervous, just imagine Mustang in his underwear to take your mind off of the stress."

"Thanks for the suggestion, Noods, but I can't concentrate on a test with a sick stomach."

* * *

After entering the large hall that they were going to take the writing portion of the Alchemy exam in, Kay, Meg, and Elly were all separated among the other people taking the exam. To their surprise, more young people were even trying to pass, thinking that one day, they would have enough of what it would take to become the greatest State Alchemist around. That's when Lieutenant Hawkeye had walked over to the three and informed them that only one or two people at young ages like this would be admitted into the military. And, of course, Kay became even more nervous! 

So far for her, the writing portion was rather easy. Only twice during the time period did her hand cramp up, and she tried her hardest not to ramble about anything other than the original topic being discussed, which was one of her bad habits. Maybe she had ADD or something...

Half way into it, she stole a glance at the huge clock on the wall. She had ten minutes left to spare, and she had finished, and by looking at Elly and Meg, who were sitting across the room,they were finished as well. Now, what to do with her spare time...what to do...

Finally, remembering the discussion she and the others had had with Mustang before the exam,she figured out what to do. Taking a piece of scrap paper that was next to her, she started to sketch out a chibi version of Mustang. In the drawing he was being struck by lightening, his eyes wide and looknig as if they would pop out of his sockets.

_Meanwhile..._

While the three girls were taking the test, Al, Ed, Cris, Murdoc, Noodle, 2D, and Russel were all outside the huge doors of the speech hall, either waiting patiently, or trying their hardest not to do something stupid to pass the time.

That is, until Ed thought of something extra-stupid to pass _his_ time...

"Hey, Al," he said, trying to get his brother's attention.

Al turned and faced Ed. "Yeah?"

"I know something you don't know."

Being the curious person he was, Al had to ask, "What?"

"...You're not human."

Cris began to laugh. She'd known for quite a long time that Al was extremely gullible, no matter what the situation was.

And, sure enough, he fell for it.

"W-what do you mean, brother?" he started to mentally panic.

Now, everyone else was trying to contain their laughter. Ed was the only one who did the best; he was a pro at holding his emotions in.

Still, he continued, this time with a fake look of concern on his face. "Um, Alphonse, I'm sorry to tell you this, but,...you're an alien." Now, he felt he was going to explode anytime soon.

Al scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna believe that."

"Damn. Man, I thought it would work!"

"Brother, I'm not _that_ gullible...Man, I wonder when Kay and the others are gonna be done."

"They have been in there for quite a while, kid," Russel agreed. "It must take a long time, that test."

Then, just as if on cue, the doors opened, and people started filing out, most of them whining about how sore their hands and wrists were. The last three people out were the ones they were waiting for.

"Finally!" Murdoc said with a sigh of relief. "What took ya all so bloody long?"

"Uh, the test?" Meg answered."What do you think we were doing in there, having a tea party?"

"Shut up."

"It was pretty easy, but it's a shame they wouldn't let us out until time was up," Elly said, stretching her arms."Reminds me of when I took the Biology Regents last year." **(Author's Note:Just a little FYI, the Biology Regents are a state-wide test the takes place at the end of the year, to see how much you learned. I don't know if you took it, but my state makes this test an absolute necessity for you to move on to the next grade.)**

"Yeah, except that test was easy," Meg agreed. "This one was a tad hard."

"Well, I'd be able to make a comparison between the two exams," Kay said, "if I was in Biology in the eighth grade like you two were."

"Don't feel bad, Kay," Cris said. "We're both in Biology, except you're the one in advanced."

"Yeah, that does a bit more for my self esteem. Thanks, Cris."

"No prob, shorty."

"Don't call me short!"

"Kay, you're acting like Ed," Meg pointed out.

"I don't care; I hate it when people call me short!"

"God, you're such a baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Kay, calm down," Al told her. "By the way, what time do you guys have to do the interview?"

_As if I couldn't get any more nervous_, Kay thought to herself. "Um, I think I have it in a half an hour, but Meg and Elly have it first."

"Yeah, ain't that _your_ luck, you lucky bitch?" Elly groaned.

"Aw, is Ewwy upset about the test?" Kay started laughing.

The rocker girl stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Shut up. I suck at taking interviews in front of important people. I make a complete idiot of myself!"

"At least you can stay on topic. I start blabbing about other stuff if I can't master explaining the main topic."

"Well, we all know that, Kay," Cris laughed.

"Shut up, blondey!"

* * *

_Twenty-eight minutes later..._

"I hope she's okay in there," Meg said, worried about her friend that was now taking the interview. Guess who it was?...ELLY!

Kay was too busy playing her GameBoy to notice Meg's comment. "Yeah. Me, too, I guess."

The young Turkish girl (yes, she's Turkish) scoffed and looked at Kay with a questioning,"are-you-even-listening" look. "Kay, will you put the damn GameBoy down and listen to me for once?"

"Sounds like something my mother used to say to my father," Kay said, not taking her eyes off the small screen.

"Kayla-san, jump on that lever!" Noodle suddenly squeaked.

"I'm jumpin', I'm jumpin'!"

"Kay, it isyour turn."

"Who said we were playing in turns, Noods?"

"No, I mean that Elly-san had just stepped out. It is your turn to take the interview now."

Kay immediately switched the game off, and following that, went into a state of complete fear, anxiety, and hopelessness.

Now, she didn't know what she was going to do. Sure, the performance part was nerve-racking enough, but the interview? Holy hell, was she stressed!

"Okay." She stood up and made her way towards the doors, but quickly turned back and looked at her friends to tell them to wish her luck. Strangely, Al wasn't there!

"Um, where's Al?" she asked.

"Probably in the bathroom," Ed guessed, shrugging his shoulders. Truthfully, at the moment, he didn't really care where his younger brother was.

"Oh man! I wanted him to behere to wish me good luck."

"He'll be out here waiting for you when you come back out, and he'll be there for your performance outside on the field," said Cris. "Don't worry about it so much, Kay."

"Fine. All of you had better be prayin' for me then."

Murdoc cleared his throat loudly.

"Um, well, _you_ put in a little word with Satan for me, 'k?"

"Can do," the bassist replied, smirking.

"See ya later, guys." Kay then proceeded to step into the room.

Inside, it was completely pitch-black, except for a bright light coming down from the ceiling on a thin chair right in the middle of the room. Kay noticed it had three legs on it, just like she had seen on the series. All she had to do was sit there and take the interview, and pray that she wouldn't fall off.

"Go ahead and take a seat," a familiar voice said.

Kay looked ahead into the darkness and nodded. She then proceeded towards the chair and easily sat down.

"Well, that was easy," she murmured to herself. "Good thing I didn't fall."

"Hi, Kayla! OW!"

Kay looked up. "Alphonse?"

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut if you wanted to be in here, Elric!" another voice snapped.

_That has to be Mustang_, Kay thought. _But how the hell is Al in here?_

"Okay, let's begin," the first voice said. "Name?"

"Kayla Hamilton, sir."

"...Okay. And, how old are you, Kayla?"

"Fourteen."

"Really? You look at least sixteen."

_Here we go again! _Kay laughed a bit. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

The voice laughed. "I'm sure you do. Now, what kind of Alchemy do you specialize in?"

"Um...fire and darkness, sir."

"...Interesting."

_Well, this is boring_, Kay mentally whined. _How long is this gonna take?_

"Okay, next question: why, exactly, do you wish to become a State Alchemist?"

After a minute of collecting her thoughts, Kay started to explain. "Because at least two months ago, my parents died. Or, rather, they were murdered. I heard that the military has some information that you can't acquire anywhere else, and that might help me in discovering what exactly happened to my parents."

"I see. I've heard all about your family tragedy. Continue."

Kay swallowed spit that was beginning toflood her mouth and continued. "I also want to be able to help prevent that from happening to any other person my age or younger, and to prove to some people who don't really believe in me that I'm actually more than I look like. I want to be able to say that I made a difference during my life, even if it's short, and to give my family a good name."

Mustang's voice scoffed. "Yeah, like I haven't heard _that_ answer before."

"Colonel, be polite," the first voice snapped. It sounded _way_ too familiar, but Kay couldn't really guess who it was. It would be easier if she could see the person.

"What? I'm just saying," Mustang continued.

"Amazing," Kay commented, smirking.

"What's amazing?" the colonel asked.

" 'Cuz, three billion sperm, and _you're_ the one that actually got through!" She started to laugh, and apparently the familiar voice and Al's joined in as well. Mustang was apparently insulted, and was now starting to pray to God that she wouldn't get into the military.

"Okay, that was a bit rude," the firstperson said, clearing his throat, "though I will admit, it was rather funny. Now, Miss Hamilton, do you how you did on the written portion of the exam?"

"I thought it was a bit hard, but I got through it in time."

"I know. I saw you, and I saw those sketches you left near your seat. You're a pretty good artist for your age."

"Thank you, sir."

"However, being a good artist and being a comedian won't get you very far in the military, you understand that, right?"

"Right. I understand, sir."

"Great, just so we know we're on the right track."

* * *

"God, are they 'avin' a fuckin' tea party in there?" Murdoc complained.

"She has been in there for quite a long time," Noodle agreed. "Maybe they are discussing something rather important."

"Yeah, like what?" Ed asked. "Believe me, Noods, I took the exam and went through the interview, too, but it didn't take me that long to get out of there. And speaking of people not being here, where's Al?"

"Hell if we know," Elly replied. "You think he's in there with Kay?"

"Yeah, right. He's not that stupid to get himself into _that_ kinda of trouble. I know he's a bit mischievous, but I don't think he'd make a fool of himself _that_ much...or at least, I hope not."

"Ed, you probably jinxed it," Cris commented.

Finally, the doors opened, and Kay walked out to meet her impatient friends,...with none other than Al right behind her!

"Hey, guys," she greeted them. "Sorry it took so long; I apparently was recovering from a bit of shock."

"What do you mean, Kay?" Meg asked.

"Until a minute before I left the room, I didn't know the guy who was asking me all the questions was actually the Fuhrer! I was about to faint."

Her friend gasped. "You're kidding. The _Fuhrer_ was giving us the interview?" Apparently, her friend was scared now, too, and looked like _she_ was about to faint. Elly somehow didn't seem surprised at all.

"Who's the Fuhrer?" she asked.

Kay's jaw literally dropped. "You're kidding, right? The Fuhrer is the head honcho; he's in charge of the whole military."

"...oh. Okay, that says a lot."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, um, can we go out and wait on the field?" Meg asked, feeling a bit woozy. "I think I need some fresh air before I pass out."

"Calm down, Meggie. I'm the one who should be scared. He saw my sketches of Mustang, and I don't think he found them too funny."

"What'd you draw?" Cris asked.

"Him being hit by lightening and electrocuted."

"Real nice, Kayla," Ed said. "Real nice."

"I'm pretty sure the Fuhrer wanted to yell at me for that. It's just a good thing I didn't draw him blabbing about becoming the Fuhrer, otherwise he would've been pissed off at both me _and_ Mustang."

"Yeah, you think?"

**No lie, this is one of the stupidest and longestchapters I have ever typed. Just bear with me, and to all of Mustang's fangirls, I apologize; I couldn't help myself!**


	9. The Alchemy Exam: Part Three

**And now, without further distraction, we move directly to the final part of the Alchemy Exam! Enjoy, everyone!**

**_Chapter Nine: The Alchemy Exam: Part Three_**

"I'm not gonna do it!"

"Yes, you are."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, ELRIC!"

"You came this far, you're not turning back right now."

Meg groaned. "Are they always like this?" she asked Al.

"Well, my brother would usually be yelling back," he replied. "I'm surprised that he's keeping his cool. And Kayla, you are gonna take the performance part, like it or not."

"But, I don't wanna..." Kay's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at her friends, hoping to the gods that the puppy-dog-eyes look would work.

Unfortunately, it didn't. "Kay-san," Noodle said, "why do you want to give up like this after you have most of the exam already done with?"

" 'Cuz I know that I-"

"Oh, shut up already, Hamilton," Ed snapped at her."We've heard your whining for the past few hours, and the test is almost over. You've performed in front of a lot of people before; why is it stopping you now?" He crossed his arms and waited for another sad excuse.

* * *

**_Flashback to 2000. . ._**

_"Kayla, sweetie, you'll do fine," Mrs. Hamilton said to her daughter with a smile._

_Young Kay looked down at the alto saxophone around her neck and then back up at her mother."B-but, I'm nervous, mom. This is my first concert, and I have a solo!"_

_"Don't worry about it. Me, your father, and both of your grandmas are out there in the audience, and we'll be cheering you on."_

_"But, what if I mess up?"_

_"Keep playing. It's not like someone's gonna start booing if you make one squeak. Just keep playing and you'll forget all about it."_

_A smile spread across the young girl's face. "Thanks, mom. . .Um, do you think Grandpa will be watching me perform from heaven?"_

_Mrs. Hamilton laughed sweetly. "Sweetheart, he's got a front-row seat. Now, I better get out in the audience, and _you _better find where your seat is before your teacher gets up to his pedestal."_

_"Okay." Just as she was about to skip away, she quickly turned around and waved at her mother. She then ran off into the crowd of fourth- and fifth-graders, and made her way up to the stage._

_

* * *

_

Kay sighed. "I guess you're right, Ed. I'll go out and perform like a good little girl." She smirked. "But. . ." Pushing her friend onto his backside, she ran down the hall, yelling back, "Last one there's a pipsqueak!"

Growling, Ed stood up and ran after her. "DON'T SAY PIPSQUEAK!"

And, shrugging their shoulders, the rest ran out after them, out the doors to the parade grounds. As they walked down the stairs, two men walked across their path. The first one had short blonde hair and was puffing on a fresh cigarette. The other had short black hair, glasses, and yellow eyes, and seemed to be humming the song "My Girl". Both turned to the crowd of people.

"Well, if it isn't Ed Elric and his friends," the black-haired man said.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and Lieutenant Havoc," Ed identified them. "What's up?"

"Didn't Hughes die?" Elly whispered to Meg and Kay.

"Yeah, he did," Meg said. "What the F.?"

"Just going out to see the performances." Havoc replied to Ed's question. "So, are you and your 'posse' gonna watch it with us?"

"Not really," Cris said. "We have three people who are gonna try to get into the military." She pointed to the three girls behind her. "This is Meghan, Elly, and Kayla." She pointed to them as she introduced them.

Hughes walked over to Kay and looked at her suspiciously. After a minute, he smiled and started laughing. "So, are you the fanart girl?"

"Is that what I'm called now? Fanart girl?"

"Yeah, obviously! I saw your little doodles. And so did Roy; you should've seen the look on his face!"

"That was actually a bit of a daring move there, Hamilton," said Havoc. "It's a good thing the Fuhrer has a sense of humor. Otherwise, who knows what would happen?"

"What, is Mustang that much of a snitch?" Meg asked.

"Not exactly; he just wants to make sure that no one stands in his way. And, technically, if the Fuhrer doesn't do anything about it, he won't get along with that person very much. So, just consider yourself hated, Kayla."

"Wow. Don't I feel proud," Kay said in a sarcastic tone. "Who else does he hate, by the way?"

"Full Metal and Black Dragon. The two goofballs standing behind you." Kay could hear Ed and Cris start snickering.

"Tell him the feeling's mutual," Cris said.

"Yeah, we figured. He makes enemies pretty quick, doesn't he?"

"Exactly," Hughes agreed. "Well, we had better go. I'm technically one of the judges." He stepped a bit closer to Ed and Cris, and his voice lowered to a whisper. "And, from what I heard, he's in such a good mood today, you two can sit with the judges, too, if you wanted."

"What?" Ed's and Cris's jaws dropped at the uttering of the last bit of information. "The Fuhrer's in _that _good of a mood!"

"I guess. But you two can't betotallyin favor of your friends if he asks for your opinion. Besides, he knows they're gonna most likely be accepted to join."

"We heard that!" the three exclaimed.

"Yeah, I figured. He said that your backgrounds and interview material were all in check, and your writing portions were, from what I heard, excellent."

Meg stepped forward and raised an eyebrow. "And. . .you know all of this stuff that the Fuhrer said _how_?"

"Hughes is the master of eavesdropping, " Havoc replied with a grin after another puff on his cigarette.

"Shut up, lieutenant," Hughes grumbled. "C'mon, we better go." The two then began to walk away, but with a quick glace at the four odd ones in the back.

"Aren't those guys a band?" Havoc quietly asked his friend.

"Yeah, I think. I saw them at the Brits Awards a few years back. They look different."

As the two walked out of sight, the others just stood there, completely shocked.

"Well, that was interesting," Elly commented.

"I concure, my friend," Meg agreed.

"What does 'concure' mean?" Al seriously looked beyond confused, but, then again, he was always confused about something.

"Shut up, Al," everyone else snapped at him. The young blonde boy's only response was a rolling of the eyes.

"Actually, what _does_ 'concure' mean?" Cris asked.

While Ed smacked himself in the forehead, Kay just said, "Meg, why don't _you_ explain."

"I'd be delighted," the young girl said. " 'Concure' means to agree."

"Ohhh. . .what does-"

"Cris-san, please do not tell us you are _that _dull," Noodle groaned.

Cris laughed. "No, I'm not, though some people think I am."

"At least ya not as bad as face-ache ova' 'ere," said Murdoc.

2D laughed some more. "Yeah, at least ya not as bad as-'EY!"

"Took ya long enough." The Satanist crossed his arms and grinned at the singer's sudden act of stupidity. He had quite a bit of them, but Murdoc never got tired of laughing his ass off at them, either in a mocking way, or just out of pity for the pathetic guy.

"Can you believe me and Ed are two of the judges?" Cris asked her friends as they continued down to theparade grounds.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Ed groaned as soon as his eyes locked onto the tent-shaded area where some of the other judges were sitting. "Well, you're not gonna believe where you and I are sitting either, Cris." He pointed to the tent, where there were two empty seats. And the person sitting in the seat next to them were. . . Mustang!

Cris immediately noticed this and produced a groan of her own. "You've got to be kidding me, dude! I don't wanna sit next to him!"

"And neither do I, Cris. So, one of us is gonna have to take one for the team and at least _try_ to sit by Mustang without murdering him right in front of the Fuhrer."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So. . . _you'll _take one for the team, Ed."

"What?"

"You never said _I _had to sit next to him, so _you're_ gonna do it." And with that, Cris turned around and walked towards the tent, leaving Ed shocked and a bit pissed off.

"I can't believe her," he sighed. "Every single time, I end up taking one for the team. Never her."

"Hey, you married her, man," Russel pointed out."Gotta live with the consequences of bein' the one who does all the stuff you don't wanna do."

"Thanks for the supportive words, Russ. I'll see you guys later." Ed then sulked off after Cris, going slowly to subtract time off of the overall time he had to spend sitting next to one of the people that he hated the most on the face of the earth. _Why is it always me, _he mentally whined.

"Hmm...I wonder," Kay began, smirking, "what would happen if any Yaoi fangirls saw Ed sitting by Mustang."

Al rolled his eyes. "Kayla, you need to keep your voice down. You know what happens when Ed hears someone talking about him; he loses his-"

**_"I HEARD THAT, HAMILTON!"_**

"-temper. It's alright, Ed! Just keep walking!" Luckily, Ed turned back around and continued walking, but was now cursing out Kay under his breath.

"Short fuse," Kay murmered. This time, Al turned and glared at her, giving her the message to shut up.

"Kayla! Hey, Kayla!"

Kay turned around and smiled when she saw the person calling her name. It was a girl, about two or three inches taller than Kay, with dark eyes and dark-brown, shoulder-length hair. She was wearing a Good Charlotte T-shirt and long jeans torn at the knees. It was Kay's friend from school, Brenna.

"Hey, Brenna," Kay greeted her.

"Hey, Kay-WHOA!" Brenna suddenly tripped after stepping wrong and fell down the stairs, grunting as she hit each step, and finally the ground as she landed at Kay's and the others' feet. Kay, Murdoc, and Al had to hold in the laughter as she finally let out a loud groan of pain.

"So," Kay knelt down to Brenna's level, "enjoy your trip?"

"Fuck you," Brenna said as she stood up and brushed some dirt off of her shirt. Kay stood up with her. "I'm just here for the performances, and to find Cris and Ed. Have you seenthem at all? I want to sit near 'em."

"Trust me, no, you don't. They're right there." She pointed to the two blondes sitting under the tent, who were sending each other death glares, and Mustang, who was watching them with a raised eyebrow and a "what-the-hell" look on his face.

"Ouch. That's not good. Feel sorry for Ed; always takes one for the team."

"Did he use that speech around you, too?"

"Nope. He's usually the one who makes the sacrifices around that relationship."

Kay laughed. "Good thing Al takes the hit in _ours_."

"HEY!" Al yelled. "Says who?"

"Says me." Kay stuck her tongue out at Al. "Live with the burden, blondey."

"Okay, I better go and get myself somewhere clear to stand before more people form around the grounds, okay?" The two girls noticed more and more crowds of people forming.

"Okay. Guess I'll see you later, 'k?"

"Yup. Bye!" And with that, Brenna ran off, almost tripping as she turned a right around a large crowd of people.

"Clutz," Elly laughed.

"Yeah," Al agreed. "Oh, and Kay, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Alphonse. What's up?"

Reaching into his pocket, Al pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "Can you give this to Mustang after the testing's over?"

"Um, sure." Kay looked down at the envelope, then back up at her boyfriend. "What exactly is it?"

"Let's just say that it'll help you pass the test." The blonde smiled and winked.

Meg saw this and shook her finger at him."You sneak! So, girls, you think we should get on the field and get ready for the perfomance?"

"No?" Kay squeaked.

Groaning impatiently, Meg and Elly each grabbed one of Kay's arms and pulled her through the crowds towards the field. "Come on," both said, as Kay, to no avail, struggled to get free, while her five other friends watched and laughed at her misery.

"Ya 'fink she's gonna spaz out the second she gets out there?"2D asked, shoving his thin hands in his pants pockets.

"Hmmm...yeah," Alanswered with a laugh.

* * *

"Kay, you okay?" 

"What do you think, asshole?"

"Sorry. Geez..."

Meg, Kay, Elly, and about ten other young alchemists were now standing in the middle of a huge arena on the parade grounds. And, guess what, Kay was now even more scared, now that she was ten seconds away from taking the final part of the Alchemy Exam. And what does she do when she's scared? Why, get angry and piss off everyone else, that's what!

"Be nice, Kaykay," Meg scolded her friend. "You know I don't like cursing."

"Yeah? And _you_ should know that I hate stuff like this!"

"Spaz."

"SHUT UP, ELOUISE!"

"I was kidding! Calm down!"

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," someone said on a loudspeaker. Everyone on the field turned around and looked to see who it was. It was none other than King Bradley, the Fuhrer, holding a microphone and standing up underneath the tent, somewhat of a friendly smile on his face, which was pretty usual for him. "If...you'll turn back around, " he continued, laughing due to the fact that people were shocked to see him, "you'll see the field you are going to use to show me and a few other judges what you have learned during your own training as a new alchemist. We are ready to begin, so if you would all take a deep breath, relax, and recollect your plans on what you're doing, we can start."

"Well, here we go." As soon as everyone turned back around, Elly was one of the first to run forward, making her way to a pretty deep pool of water. Taking a piece of chalk out of her skirt pocket, she drew a Transmutation Circle near the water and placed her hands down upon it. As it started to glow, the water started violently bubbling, until finally, ahuge column of water bursted out into the air, swirling a bit in the air. Keeping her hands on the Circle, Elly made the column of water run along the ground, and out of the pit it was originally in. About ten feet of itrose off the ground and formed something. A head. A snake head.Opening its "jaws" andhissing at the other alchemists on the field, it slithered aroundand in between them, making one, a young lady, faint in the process. It finally went back into the ditch and collapsed, making a pool of water again.

After watchingher friend, Meg and Kay looked at each other, nodded, and went to work on their acts. Meg pulleda stick out of chalk out of her pocket and did the same as Elly, except near a short tree. The Circle glowed, and everntually, within seconds, the branches on the tree sprouted hundreds of flowers: roses, lilacs, lilies, orchids, and many more, forming a gorgeous rainbow-colored bouquet. Vines even traveled down the tree and started to quickly bury into the ground. One of them made a little "Bugs Bunny dirt trail" and grew out of the ground near where another person was turning some large boulders into what looked like a statue, spiraling around it over and over again. That was when suddenly, the statue collaspsed onto the ground in a heap of dust. Meg giggled at this, but seemed disappointed, as this wasn't what she wanted the flower plant to; she had lost a bit of control.

And then, there was one. . .

Taking a deep breath, Kay closed her eyes and exhaled strongly, fusing her thoughts together, trying desperately not to forget what she was going to do. _Just do what you rehearsed_, she thought.

Suddenly smirking, she turned around and looked over at the tent, where Ed, Cris, and the other judges were watching. But, her attention at the momentwas turned towards-

"Yo, Mustang!" she yelled out. "Mind providin' me with a little fire?" She pointed over to a bush.

Hearing his name and the request called out, he produced a smirk of his own and stood up, extending his arm out in the direction of the bush, but stopped. He looked at the Fuhrer, who, surprisingly, nodded at him to proceed. That was all the permission he needed, as he snapped his ignition-cloth-glove-covered fingers and set the bush ablaze.

Kay looked back at the flames. That was all she needed. Walking closer to it, she clapped her hands together and knelt down, placing them on the ground two inches away from the fire. It suddenly turned bluish, and the smoke billowing from it swirled and turned darker, a portion of it sinking to the ground. Turning around, Kay watched it take on the form of a creature. About the size of a dog. But larger. It was a wolf, its eyes glowing like the blue fire behind it.

Kay then stood up and whistled. The smoke wolf walked over to her and sat down at her feet. Reaching into her pocket, the young girl pulled out the envelope Al had given her earlier and handed it to the wolf, who sniffed it, and grabbed it in between its jaws. "Go give it to Mustang, boy," she coaxed it. Nodding a bit, the creature turned tail and ran off towards the tent, but softened to a walk as it reached ten feet away from it. It sat at the Flame Alchemist's feet and placed the parcel onto his lap, then got up and galloped off, . Mustang looked down at it, astounded, and took it in his hands, ripping it open as the smoke beast jumped into the air and disappeared into the fire, which, within a few seconds, mysteriously burned out! He opened it, read it, gasped, and quickly placed it in his uniform pocket.

Five minutes later, the performances had come to an end, and the "contestants" turned around for their evaluation from the judges. Seeing this, Bradley quickly said "One minute, please," on the mic and spoke with the other judges. Elly, Meg, and Kay had already walked over to each other and tightly had their arms locked, their stomachs a bit queasy and excited.

Finally, after what seemed like a year, Bradley stood up, and stepped out onto the field, approaching the alchemists, still holding the microphone in his hand. The crowd around the filed even started cheering as he got closer and closer to them.

"Well, well, well," he began, "what can I say? I've seen quite day today. Some of the best demonstrations of talent I've seen in quite a while for people around your age. And, after careful evaluation, we have a surprising new record of _five_ new State Alchemists."

"This is it!" Meg squealed. "You girls better be prayin'!"

"What do you think we're doin'?" Elly snapped.

"Guys, shut up," Kay snapped at them both.

"For those of you that didn't make it," the Fuhrer continued, "not to worry. You all did quite a fantastic job, and new testing will be done a few months from now. For those of you who _did_ make it, though, congradulations, and you'll receive your certificates as soon as we re-enter the building. Still, let's have a round of applause for these young Alchemists." Bradley then walked back towards the tent.

The crowd started to roar wildly. A few contestants even ran off the field to beat the Fuhrer inside. But Kay, Elly, and Meg remained on the field. This was too much to take in like this. Now they needed to wait inside to see who made it and who didn't.

Turning, Kay saw Ed and Cris runnign towards her from the tent, obviously happy. She was about to run towards them when she felt someone strongly hug her from the side. Looking down, she saw it was little Noodle, looking up at her with a smile on her face. "Kayla-san, I am so proud of you and your friends," she said happily. **(Author's Note: Yes, looking _down_. Noodle may be about a month older than Kay, but she is still a bit short.)**

"Thanks Noods," Kay said, playfully ruffling up the young Japanese's girl's hair a bit. "It means a lot that you came to watch us."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, li'l girl," Russel said from behind her. After Noodle letting go, Kay turned and saw her other three band friends.

"That. . .was bloody amazin'," 2D said. " 'Ow could ya 'free do stuff like that?"

Kay just shrugged. "Talent, skill, intelligence, I dunno."

"Okay, don' get cocky there, love," Murdoc said. "You an' ya friend were pretty good out there, though."

"Oh my God," Elly gasped. "Muds just complimented someone. This day's getting weirder and weirder."

"Hehehehe-shaddup, ya li'l emo chick."

"Don't listen to Elly," Meg said. She then pretended to curtsy. "Thank you very much for the compliment, Murdoc."

"Yeah, wotever."

"Hey, guys," Kay suddenly said, "wasn't Al with you?"

2D shrugged his shoulders, but then looked over Kay's shoulder. "Um, Kayla-love, turn around."

Kay did as she was told, to see Al standing behind her, who seemed to be holding something behind his back. "That was quite a display out there," he said. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Al. But Elly and Meg did tons better than me; I was about to goof up and lose it completely."

"Well, even if that's the case, I still think you did really well, and-" he relealed what was behind his back: a bouquet of red and black roses "-I think you deserve this." He handed the bouquet to her.

Kay just looked down at the roses, then back up at Al and smiled. "Oh, you're so sweet!" she squealed. Then, smirking, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. All Al did was close his eyes, wrap his arms around her waist,and kiss her back.

"Hey, get a room!" Cris yelled.

Breaking away for a second, Kay turned and looked over at her friend. "Well, unless you have something to say that's more interesting to me than kissing my boyfriend, leave me alone to kiss him."

"Actually," Ed said, "I think I have that something right here." He held out three envelopes, each of the three girls' names on one of them. "The Fuhrer thought that you three deserved to see your new State Alchemist names."

Meg gasped. "You mean. . .?"

"Yup. You three are three of the five new State Alchemists."

The girls gasped. This was a bit of a shock. How could all three of them make it into the military? Well, they didn't ask questions; instead, they each grabbed the envelope with their name on it, each somewhat heavy from something metal at the bottom (meaning the pocket watches),and opened them, pullingout the certificate inside.

Meg read hers first. "I guess I'm the Bliss Alchemist now," she said, a small smile on her face. "Heh, it's suits me."

Elly was next. ". . .I am the Pure Emotion Alchemist. . .wait a sec. Don't you receive your name based on the Alchemy you use?"

"Eh, guess not anymore," Ed replied. "Just be glad he didn't call you the Emo Alchemist."

"Dude, shut up. Kay, what's yours?"

Kay looked down at her certificate. "I'm. . .the Nightmare Alchemist? Now _that's_ cool!"

"Heh. It's true. Ya _are_ a bit of a nightmare, love," Murdoc laughed. His smart-alleck comment earned him a smack in the back of the head from Russel. "OW! What did I do?"

"Be nice, man," the drummer scolded him.

"Wow, Muds," Kay said. "You never learn when to shut up, do you?"

"I wouldn't be talkin', if I were you."

**_Meanwhile. . . _**

Brenna, who was standing out in the middle of a crowd, was trying desperately to get through and get her friends' attentions. But, to no avail. Everyone around her wasn't speaking loudly, but it seemed Kay wouldn't respond, no matter how loud she was.

"Kayla!"

No response. . .

"KAYLA!"

Still no response. . .

"KAYLA HAMILTON!"

_Still_ no response. . .

Finally, Brenna just growled and gave up. "Y'KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU; I'M GOIN' TO TACO BELL!" She then walked off in a huff.

* * *

Colonel Mustang and the Fuhrer made their way down the hall of the military headquarters, still thinking about the interesting performances and a bit confused about one of them. 

"Sir, how was that Hamilton girl able to use Alchemy without a Circle?" Mustang asked. "Do you think she's connected with Black Dragon and Full Metal in ways other than their friendship?"

"I wouldn't worry so much about it, Colonel," Bradley replied, remaining cool and collected. "She probably is gifted like them, but that just means better Alchemists in the military."

"I'm aware of that, but I just can't help but be curious."

"I'm sure you are, as I am. But, you just need to remain calm; this new recruit can be of some assistance to us and our work."

"I guess you're right." The two turned a corner and entered an even larger hall.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to fetch some things from my office."The Fuhrer opened the door to a large room and was about to step inside, until he said, "Give the other two recruits their envelopes." He then entered the room, and the Colonel continued down the hall.

Turning from the door, Bradley looked up to see what looked like a figure, sitting on his windowsill. The light from outside was bright so he couldn't see its figures, but, nonetheless, he knew who it was.

"So," the figure said in a bit of a coy tone, "she can perform Alchemy without a Circle as well?"

"I told you not to enter my office, you snake," Bradley snapped. "What if someone sees you?"

The figure hopped off the sill and stood up straight. "And, who'd be alive to tell the tale, . . .Pride?"

"Well, you'd wrap me up in something I don't feel like handling at the moment,. . .Envy."

"Eh, go cry me a river, boss boy." Envy glared at him with his infamous smirk.

"I will, as soon as you let me know what gender you are."

"Shut up! Why do you always have to bring that up? Does it really make that much of a difference?"

"Hmmm. . .yes."

Envy smirked again. "Well, at least I can stay this cute forever. You have to age like every other pathetic human on this planet."

"Which I am fully aware of, but at least I know what I am."

A growl escaped the green-haired Homunculus's throat. "Give it a rest already. Anyway, I must go. Me and the others need to keep a close watch on that girl. She's more valuable to us now than ever before."

**Well, I finally got this chapter out! YAY! Oh, and it might take a while for the next one to come out, 'cuz I won't have time. . . . . I'M GOING TO MYRTLE BEACH, BABY!Now, THAT's fun; just riding in a car for thirteen frickin' hours. I feel sorry for my friend who's going to Georgia by car, though. (Love ya, Megs) Please review; I know it doesn't make much sense, but I really love getting reviews, and I'll only write more if I get more. Please, don't let me down! **


	10. DressUp

Here we go, the tenth chapter of the story. In this chapter, Kay celebrates getting into the military, and also becomes the object of someone's desires. Oh boy, this is gonna be a bumpy ride, boys and girls! Prepare for a pretty weird journey. (Oh, and this new chapter is in honor of x-Elleh-x, who turned fourteen not that long ago. Send her birthday wishes!)

**_Chapter 10: Dress-Up_**

"Damn biology test!" Kay yelled as she sulked down the hall, Cris and Brenna following close behind. "I hate bio!"

"At least you can _pass_ something," Cris groaned. "Even without daydreaming about Ed, I can't concentrate on any schoolwork."

"I hate school period," Brenna agreed. "Don't worry about it so much, Kay; you probably got a 90 or something higher on it."

"Sure, I will," the young brunette said in a sarcastic tone. "God, between balancing schoolwork and taking care of myself and my dog all on my own--with a little bit of help from my grandparents in Poughkeepsie--this life is killing me."

"I feel sorry for you, Kay," Cris said. "So, you gonna be online tonight?"

"Nah, I can't. I gotta study for a Studio Art test and pay some of the bills. And only God knows what else is gonna happen when I get home."

"Eh, God screws a lot of people over. Believe me, I'm one of 'em."

"Yeah, you tell me everyday. So, before we get to our buses, you wanna say 'hi' to Mr.Score?"

"SCORE!"

"Yeah, I thought so."

* * *

After getting on the bus, Kay instantly took a seat across from Elly and Meg, who were talking about the band AFI, Meg actinglike arabid fangirl. She rolled her eyes as soon asher friendstarted rambling on about how Davey Havock was the hottest guy on the planet. 

"Meggie, stop obsessing," she told her, grinning.

"I'm not obsessing, Kaykay! I was just telling Elly how cool AFI is."

"Yeah, about ten times in a row," Elly grumbled.

"HEY!"

"Meg, calm down. Elly was just being Elly."

Meg sighed. "Yeah, I know. So, Kaykay, what are you gonna do when you get home."

"Heh, a LOT of stuff. Pay some of the bills--Russel's helping me with that a bit--and take care of the dog, do my homework, study for a Studio Art test. Yep, I got a lot to do."

"Need any help?"

"Naw. I can do it on my own. But, I think I need to get a job." Kay let out a quick laugh.

"Doesn't the military pay you?"

"I don't know. When you're assigned a pretty important case, I do hear they give you a really good paycheck. Plus, you gotta go to, like, tons and tons of meetings to even get an assignment."

"I hear there's a meeting tonight at ten." Elly smirked at her.

Kay's jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

"Yeah, I am. I wouldn't go to the meetings anyway to find out."

"You little b-i-t-c-h!"

"Yeah, I know I am."

Finally, after a few minutes, the bus had arrived at Kay's house. Kay stood up, threw her bag over her shoulder, placed her planner under her arm, and started to make her way down the aisle. "See you later, guys!" she called back to her friends, quickly waving to them with her free hand. She stepped off the bus just in time to see them waving back at her through the window. The bus then drove away.

Turning toward her house, Kay sighed heavily and began to walk up the front lawn to her door, noticing Murdoc's Winnebago in the driveway. _Well, _she thought, _time to go and see the gang._

She made it up to her front stoop, put the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door, turned the doorknob, and opened the door completely. It usually was always unlocked, but since the incident on what was supposed to be one of the best nights of her life, having her first boyfriend and all, she couldn't take that big of a chance anymore. Stepping in the house, she closed the door behind her and was immediately greeted by someone who she wasn't really expecting. . .

"Hey, Kayla!" a rather happy Al said, pulling her into a hug.

"Um, hi?" she said, uncertain of the reason why Al was here. "What are you doing here?"

Al let go of the hug. "Well, I understand that you're having a hard time, living alone and all. So, I decided, since we're dating and everything, we should live together!"

"Say what? I didn't sign anything!"

"Yeah, I know. Actually, Ed dropped me off here and said that you needed my help; he was getting tired of me being around anyway."

Kay's jaw dropped. "What? Well, that was mean!"

"Can't help it; I annoy him way too much."

"Well, that was awfully nice of him, but don't you think you should've talked it over with me or something like that?"

"He told me to tell you that he'd murder you if you didn't take me in."

"Hmm. The dude sure provides a good argument."

"Please, let me live here? I'm really helpful, and I promise not to get in the way. Please?" Al was now sporting the innocent puppy-dog-eyed look.

After a minute of trying to fight the cuteness, Kay sighed and gave up. "Okay, I guess. Just don't get in my way, okay?"

"Okay!" Al then wrapped Kay back in another hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Man, you rock!"

"Yeah, I know." She wrapped her arms around Al's neck and hugged him back. "So, where're the four band geeks?"

Suddenly, a loud, high-pitched scream rang out, coming from outside. 2D.

"I think we'll know in a minute," Al replied. The two then ran back out the front door and around to the back. With one look, they were able to figure out somewhat of what had happened. 2D was laying on his face on the grass, dressed in somewhat of an daredevil jumpsuit, a mountain bike laying right next to him, the wheels clicking as they turned on their own. Murdoc was laughing his ass off at the whole scene, and Noodle and Russel were just looking at him with pity.

"And, what happened today?" Kay asked, biting her bottom lip to hold in the giggles.

" 'D was talkin' about getting into extreme sports," Russel answered.

"An' the dullard launched 'imself offa ya roof!" Murdoc finished, leaning against the wall of the house, still laughing uncontrollably.

Kay gasped and looked up at the roof, noticing a makeshift ramp jutting out from it, held to it with...duct tape? "Why didn't you guys stop him?"

"We could not find him," Noodle said. "Then we went outside from the back, saw him on the roof, and watched as he slowly. . .fell from the sky and onto the ground with a thump." This only made Murdoc laugh harder, tears starting to pour out of his eyes.

Kay glared at him and then looked back down at 2D, who was groaning in pain. "Dude, are you okay?"

The singer struggled to get up, and finally was able to sit and support himself on the ground. "Well, I 'fink I gotta few bruises, but I'm okay."

Al sighed in relief. "Thank God. Why were you getting interested in extreme sports?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm tired of bein' the weakest person in the 'ole bloody world. I wanted t' try an' be summink more."

Kay rolled her eyes. "And your idea of being something more is launching yourself off of my roof and almost killing yourself?"

"It's a start, OKAY?"

Finally stopping to breathe, Murdoc discontinued laughing and scoffed at his singer's remark. "Bloke, a start for _you_ in extreme sports would be t' ride a bike without trainin' wheels. After ya done wit' that, ya can probably ride a bike over the Grand Canyon or summink like that." He smirked.

2D's eyes widened in excitement. "Really? Ya 'fink so?"

"I _know_ so-OW!" Murdoc's comment was rewarded with Russel punching him in the arm.

"Don' listen to him, 'D," the drummer said. "He's just bein' a jackass, like usual."

"Oh. . ." 2D looked down, now discouraged. His dreams were shattered. "I'll never jump da' Grand Canyon. . ."

"Jumping it ona mountain bike?" Noodle restated. "2D-sama, you have a better chance of seeing the Loch Ness monster than surviving a jump like that, or even making it."

"Yeah, guess ya right."

* * *

_8:14 PM. . ._

"And that's all you gotta do," Russel finished, handing Kay's pen and checkbook back to her. While the other four were downstairs watching a movie, Russel was instructing Kay on how to handle bills and balance her checkbook. Luckily, Kay was able to catch on pretty quickly.

"Thanks, Russ," she said with a smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

The drummer produced a smile of his own. "Eh, it's no big deal. I'm usually the one who has to do this kinda stuff 'round Kong anyway. Muds don't really do shit except screw every girl who goes inta the Studios."

Kay laughed. "Yeah, I can believe that. Ten groupies go in, no virgins come out. . .So, now I'm completely bored."

Russel raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have some more homework to do? Like say, studyin' for the test you have tomorrow?"

With a smirk, the young brunette propped her feet up on the table they were sitting at. "I'm waaaay too lazy to study. I'll do it in the morning and during free-time tomorrow in Global."

"Okay. But if you fail that thing, don't come cryin' to me."

"Understood. Still, I'm bored."

"KAY-SAN! KAY-SAN!"

"Praise the lord, my prayers have been answered!"

As if completely ironic, a rather happy Noodle skipped up the stairs and into the kitchen, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Kay-san! Kay-san!" she repeated.

"What? What?" Kay asked, trying to sound as hyper as her friend just to humor her.

"I want to play a game! Do _you_ want to play a game?"

"What game? 'Relax On The Sugar'?"

The young Jap laughed. "No, silly! I want to play dress-up!"

"Huh?"

"Please, Kay-san?"

Kay cocked an eyebrow. "Why on earth would you want to play dress-up?"

"Because, all of my friends from my Myspace account talked about when they were little kids, and they talked about playing dress-up. I never had that much of a childhood, so can we play? Please?"

"Um. . .sure, I guess."

"Yay! Come on!" And with that, Noodle grabbed Kay's wrist and led her back down the hall to her room. Russel just blinked in disbelief and went back to reading his newspaper.

Meanwhile, in Kay's room, the two girls were busy, throwing more and more clothes onto the huge pile of it from the closet. Noodle was doing most of the work; Kay was just watching her friend, amazed that she was so eager to play this game, and why she hand't played it before at her home, using her "brothers'" clothes. Though, the thought of Noodle dressing up as Murdoc sent a shiver down her spine.

"Noods, I got an idea," Kay suddenly announced. "You know the drawer in my dresser that has all the really colorful clothes?"

"Yes."

"Remember that picture in my manga book that had the fantasy-style pop princess?"

"Which one."

"The one that _didn't_ look like Britney Spears in a Sailor Moon costume."

Noodle squealed. "You mean, you have the stuff that can help me look like her?"

"Yup, I think. Go and check." Kay then reached into the very back of her closet and pulled out her short red plaid skirt and a few other things. "I know what _I'm _gonna wear."

* * *

"Got any queens?" 

"Go fish."

"Again? Damnit!" Al, 2D, and Murdoc were now all playing go fish in Kay's basement, to pass the time. And let's just say that Muds wasn't having the best of luck.

"I knew we should've played Monopoly instead of this fuckin' stupid card game, " he grumbled.

"Don' be a sore loser, Muds," said 2D, holding, surprisingly, two queens in his hand. "It's not _our _fault that ya can't play this game right."

" 'Ow do I know that _you're_ not cheatin'?"

Smirking, 2D revealed his hand to his fellow band member, Al laughing his ass off the second he saw it. "I guess ya know now."

"That's it, face-ache! Run." He bassist cracked his knuckles and looked at 2D in pure anger.

"_FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT!_

_WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT!_

_NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT_

_SHE IS THE ONE CALLED SAILOR MOON!_"

Yelling in terror, the three boys covered their ears and squeezed their eyes shut. Who on earth was singing this loud? And with that bad of a song?

"Wot the fuck is that?" 2D tried to yell over the singing.

"Oh yeah, like _we're _gonna know, dumbass!" Al screamed at him.

"KAYLA! TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN!" Murdoc yelled out, getting up from his seat about a second later and starting to stomp up the stairs. The other two just shrugged and followed him up the stairs and down the hall to Kay's room, where the music stopped soon after they arrived at the door.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Al asked, keeping his voice low now that the music was off.

"Doin' karaoke, ya moron," Murdoc snapped. "Whaddya _think_ they're doin' in there? 'Avin' a tea party?"

"Shut up, Muds."

"Okay, Noods. My turn to sing," Kay's voice said from inside the room.

"Okay, Kay-san," Noodle said. "What are you going to sing?"

"Hmmm. Either 'Clint Eastwood' or 'Haunted'."

" 'Haunted'? Who is that song by?"

"Evanescence."

"Ooh, I really like that band!"

"And you've never heard that song?"

"Um, no, I have not. Can you sing _that _one instead of 'Clint Eastwood' for me?"

"Okay then. Can you skip that karaoke CD to number twelve and turn the volume down a bit? The boys might hear us."

"We 'eard ya the last time," Murdoc whispered from outside the door.

"Sure, Kay-san." Within a few seconds, the eerie, almost hypnotic, intro began, and Kay started to sing.

_"Long lost words whisper softly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow_

_Inside_

_(I know you're still here)_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down"_

Outside the door, the three boys just stood there, amazed at her voice. Sure, she was no Amy Lee, but her voice stillfollowed the singer of Evanescence's melancholy and solemn path. **(Author's Note to Aberrant Bliss: There, I noted that my voice is not--and will never--be as good as hers, that she is one of a kind, so you don't have to put a comment like that in your review. Although I'm pretty sure you're gonna put one there anyway. LOL!)**

"Holy shit," Al gasped. "I didn't know she could sing that good!"

"Yeah, go fig'," 2D agreed.

"Oh, c'mon, you two!" Murdoc hissed. "She's not _that _good. I've 'eard betta'."

"Well, duh, Muds," Al said. "I'm sure more than a hundred. I never said she was the best."

"Right. Say, the door's open a crack. Why don' we take a peek inside?" Placing his hand on the door, he puhed it open about another inch, and all three of them took a look inside, all of them gasping at what they saw.

They couldn't see Noodle, seeing as how she was sitting on the bed against the wall, but they could definitely see enough of Kay. She was wearing not only that short plaid skirt, but also a black corset, tied in the back with red silk ribbons, and a pair of black leather boots, tight around her ankles.

"Holy shit, that's hot!" Al exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is!" Murdoc agreed.

"What?" At this point, both 2D and Al looked at Murdoc, Al doing a bit more glaring than just looking. "Back off, dude. She's my girlfriend!"

"I'm kiddin'! Geez, calm down; I meant the outfit was 'ot, not the person wearin' it."

Al growled. "Now, you've done it!"

"Al, stop!" 2D begged. "Y'know Muds is jus' bein' 'imself. There's nuthin' t' worry 'bout!"

"Guys, we can hear you all outside!" Noodle's voice called. "Just come in!"

Obeying the young girl, the three finally walked into the room, seeing Kay glaring at them with her arms crossed, the microphone tightly clenched in one hand. "Well, nice of you three to be spying on us outside. How very like a guy!"

"We were coming upstairs to tell you to turn down the volume andthen we would goback downstairs," Al said, trying hard not to notice the fact that he had a front view of Kay and her "ensemble"two feet in front of him at that very moment. Soon, it was too late. "But if you keep that outfit on, I can stay!"

Murdoc scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Pathetic."

Al looked back and noticed something. "If it's so pathetic, then stop staring at Kay, for the hundredth time."

"I wasn't!" the Satanist lied.

"It's not so big of a deal, Al," Kay said, walking closer to Al and slipping her hands into his. "I like all the attention."

"Even though it's negative attention?"

"Yup. 'Cuz believe me, I'm enjoying the firsts in my life for as long as I possibly can. And thanks alot for ruining my turn."

**Well, now you know another part to the plot: someone _else_ may have his eyes set on young Kay. Only time will tell where this is going to lead us, so stay tuned for the next chapter; it's coming out soon!**


	11. NOTE TO ALL READERS

**_NOTE TO ALL ALCHEMICAL ALTERNATIVE READERS!_**

_Dear readers,_

_I've decided to take a bit of break on this story to concentrate on another story, _**_SITG:_ _Trapped in Halloween_**_, and to recollect my thoughts, or rather, what my friend Cris and I have gone over for the story. There is so much to remember, since we started this little ordeal in January. _

_Also, I'm not getting that many reviews. If I don't get more, I'm afraid I'm going to have to delete this story, and I really don't want to. But, I only want to put stories on this website that people will like, and, obviously, nobody (except for my friends involved) really enjoys it._

_Please help me keep this story on FanFiction. I've worked really hard on it so far._

_Yours truly,_

_2D's Angel and Murdoc's Devil (aka Kayla)_


	12. There're Firsts For Everything, Even Luv

**Well, I've decided to keep going on this story; my friends will get really angry if I don't. Okay, this chapter is going to be kind of a big step. It's gonna change from funny to suspenseful in barely any time, so just bear with me, please? Ooh, the suspense. . .(hums "Twilight Zone Theme", but then abruptly stops and starts singing "Wayne's World") Grr! I HATE YOU, CRIS! Oh, and by the way, in case you haven't already realized it, this story is what would happen if the world of FMA took place in the 21st century. Time for another long chapter, probably my longest one yet.**

**_Chapter 11: There're Firsts For Everything, Even Love_**

Finally, it was a Saturday. Another weekend, another opportunity for free time and total relaxation.

**_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOTTA GO IN FOR A MEETING?"_**

Well, for Kay, maybe not.

"You have to go in for a meeting, Hamilton," Mustang said over the phone, keeping calm.

"But it's Saturday! The only whole day I get off during the week!"

"Doesn't matter, Nightmare. When a meeting is called, you have to come in, regardless of what you're doing. . .By the way, what _are_ you doing?"

"Drawing?"

"Exactly. You don't have anything to do that's important. Case closed; you're coming."

Kay groaned. "Fine. Where's the nearest military headquarters?"

"About a fifteen minute drive from your house. We only have ten headquarters in the US, six of them being on the East Coast. And there are two of them in New York, surprisingly."

"Fascinating. Okay, I'll be down there soon."

"Good. See you then."

"Bye." Kay then hung up the phone and growled lowly. "I hate that Mustang," she muttered under her breath.

"It's not nice to hate," Al said. He was sitting by Kay while she was talking on the phone.

"But it's Mustang. Even _you_ hate him."

"You gotta give the guy a little pity; he has a god complex bigger than his mini skirt obsession."

"You stole another one of Ed's lines."

"So?"

"Yeah, you're a moron. Well, I gotta go down and go to a meeting."

"I heard. Can I come?"

"Military personnel only, Al."

"Damn. Well, I guess I'll be waiting for you here while you're gone."

"Okay. I gotta get my uniform on anyway." Standing up, Kay was about to walk over to the closet and retrieve it, but Al grabbed her wrist before she even took her third step. She turned around and rolled her eyes at him. "Al, let me go."

"But I don't want you to go." Without warning, he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. But within a few seconds, Kay pushed him away.

"I wish I didn't have to, but it's only gonna be for a few hours anyway." Kay then got back up and walked over to the closet, and this time, Al didn't hold her back. She opened the door and pulled out the dark blue uniform, staring it over a few times before finally closing the door again.

"Um, Al, can I change alone?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You're no fun," he groaned as he finally got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Shaking her head, Kay then proceeded to put the uniform over the clothes she was already wearing. It was cold anyway, and she was only wearing a T-shirt and shorts.

Walking over to her vanity mirror, she then picked up her eyeliner and started to put it on, a thin line of it on both eyelids to make her eyes look darker. Next she picked up her brush, and with a quick few runs of it through her hair, she was all ready to go.

"Kay," Al called from outside her door, "I just thought of something. You don't have a ride."

Kay gasped. "Oh crap, you're right. Wait. . ." she smirked. "Is Muds still here?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs. Why?"

"You'll see! He's gonna be my ride."

"And how are you gonna convince him?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, Muds!"

Murdoc looked up from the magazine he was reading to see Kay looking at him from the bottom of the stairwell. "Wot is it?" he asked.

"I need to get a ride to a meeting. Can you give me a ride, please?"

The Satanist scoffed. "Yeah, right." He continued reading his magazine. "I got betta' things t' do."

"Please, Muds? It's really important!"

"No."

_This is hopeless_, Kay thought. _Unless. . ._ "Then, Muds, I guess you won't get to see all the hot military chicks that hang out outside the office before the meetings."

"Wot?" He looked up from his magazine again, his attention completely drawn to Kay.

"Yeah, there are a bunch of 'em. Mostly blondes, with the occasional military goth chick."

"I'm cool wit' that. When does the meeting start?"

"In a half an hour. And the headquarters are fifteen minutes away."

"Then there's not a moment t' lose! C'mon, we'll take the Geep." Murdoc then stood up and put his magazine on the couch he was sitting on.

"You brought the Geep?"

"Yep. C'mon, let's go." The two then ran off outside, got into the dune buggy, and sped off down the road.

Completely unaware that they were being watched from a nearby tree by three people.

Or rather, three Homunculi.

"And there she goes," Envy sneered. "Why couldn't I take her right there?"

"Calm down, Envy," Lust said in her usual smooth voice. "As if kidnapping her and killing that man she was with would make her join with the likes of us."

"Eh, it's possible."

The two turned to look at their comrade, Gluttony, when they heard him produce a loud slurp, probably to keep all the saliva in his mouth. "C-can I eat her, Lust? Please? She looks so tasty!"

"Silly Gluttony, you can't eat her," said the female Homunculus. "But when the occasion calls for it, you can eat her friends."

"An even better deal! That tall one with blue hair looks like he's made of candy."

"Yes, and we all know how much you love sweet things, you pig," Envy muttered. "So, what do we do? Threaten to kill her friends unless she joins us?"

"I've got an even better idea," said Lust. "Have you seen the way that other Elric kid looks at her?"

"I don't get it."

"Eventually, he's going to ask that question. Most couples have to go through it eventually. Just think; if she says 'yes', then he'll find it."

"Find _what_? I am confused beyond belief!"

"You'll see, in time. It's just a good thing I was the one who wrote that letter; you have absolutely no clue to what's going on around you."

"Shut up, you gothic Barbie!"

"At least I look good. You really need to be introduced to a new invention."

"Which is?"

"A mirror."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sure enough, within fifteen minutes, the Satanist and Kay had arrived at the military headquarters. While Kay hopped out of the Geep, Murdoc looked around for any girls. And, of course, to his displeasure, he didn't see any.

"Uh, Kayla?"

"Yeah, Muds?"

"I don't see any girls."

"Not alot of girls in the military, dude. I just said that there were so you'd give me a ride." Kay started laughing, but Murdoc felt like any moment, he was going to strangle her.

"Ya li'l bitch!" He tried to grab her arm but missed her, and she was soon completely out of his grasp, hopping up the steps of the building and finally into it.

"Eh, I'll jus' let 'er walk 'ome," he said to himself. "Then she'll 'ave plenty of time t' think about trickin' the likes of me." He then started the Geep up again and drove off.

Meanwhile, inside the building, Kay made her way down the main hallway and looked for the room Mustang was holding the meeting. She passed door upon door upon door, and just from the lack of noise coming out of each one, she could obviously figure out that the meeting wasn't going to be held in any of them. After a few minutes of searching, she completely gave up.

Until she heard two very familiar voices coming from down the hall.

"Ed, why did we have to come down here?" one voice asked.

"I just need to kick Mustang's ass for interrupting us," the other voice answered. "It'll take less than ten minutes, then we can go back home and continue what we were doing."

Kay's eyes widened slightly. "Cris? Ed?"

The two blondes looked down the hall to where Kay's voice was coming from. "Kay?"

With a smile, Kay ran down the hall towards the two. They produced small welcoming smiles of their own as she stopped right in front of them.

Cris raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't _you_ cute in your little military uniform," she mocked.

Kay nodded and playfully saluted them. "Kayla Hamilton, Nightmare Alchemist and dog of the military, reporting for duty."

Ed laughed. "Being a dog of the military's not a good thing, kid."

"No duh, braniac. So, you guys here for the meeting, too?"

Cris shook her head. "No. Guess what moronic sap called us up while we were busy-"

"Mustang called you, too?" Kay did this to stop Cris from saying what she didn't really want to hear. "He shouldn't have called a meeting today; I only have this day off!"

"Well, everyday is _our _day off, Kay. We're just here to kick his ass for interrupting our fun again."

Kay groaned. "Do you guys even _know_ what P.S. stands for? Or what it even means?"

Cris looked like she was deep in thought trying to figure this one out. "P. . .p. . .pr. . .pre. . .marital. . .ohhh! No, we don't. Even though we're not legally married, we don't believe in that kind of stuff."

"Cris, you just want to have sex with him 'cuz he's the hottest guy you've ever fuckin' seen!"

". . .So?" Ed shrugged his shoulders. "I am." The blonde alchemist then noticed a strange look on Kay's face, and it became entirely clear to him. "Oh, I get it! Someone's still a virgin!"

Kay blushed. "So? And I'll stay one until the time is right."

"When will that be? The next Ice Age?" Both blondes laughed, and Kay blushed even more.

"It's not funny, you two!"

"What, Al hasn't popped that question yet?"

"No! He respects me too much to ask that!"

"Have you seen the way my brother looks at you, Kay?" Ed asked. "I bet he'll ask it within the next few days!"

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna do it if that happens."

"Riiiiight. We'll see, Kay."

"Yes, we certainly will!"

"Is everything alright out here?"

All three teenagers turned and saw the door they were outside of was opened a little, and Hughes was poking his head out.

"Uh, we're fine, sir," Kay said politely. "My two friends were just _annoying the HELL out of me_, that's all."

"Okay then. Then, can you three come in? The meeting's going to start a bit late, but we need the hallways clear."

"Why do the hallways have to be clear?" Ed asked.

"Mustang never told me why; he just said that this was what had to be done."

"Right. Mustang. Well, I'm tired of waiting for him to show up, so just tell him that his ass-kicking appointment is going to take a while. C'mon, Cris." And with that the blonde boy turned around and walked down the hall, Cris following close behind.

"See you later, Kay," she said quickly before turning around and continuing to the exit with Ed.

Hughes just watched and sighed. "Those two are hopeless. You'd think they could take two hours out of their lives to go to a meeting."

Kay shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess they're acceptions to that thought, Hughes."

"Yeah, I know. So, are _you_ gonna stay for the meeting?"

"Yep. My ride probably already left me here."

"Well, if that's the case, come on in. I'll introduce you to some of the others." Hguhes finally opened the door completely, and Kay walked in.

Inside the room, she could see that there were about ten-or-so other officers in small divided groups, casually talking about random topics. Suddenly, she felt Hughes put his hand on her shoulder and walk with her over to a small group which consisted of four people.

"Men, this is one of our new recruits, Kayla Hamilton," he said. "Kayla, this is Feury," he pointed to a young man with short black hair and glasses, "Breda," next to a portly man with short red hair, "Falman," then to a man, a bit older in appearance than the others, with gray-ish hair," and you, of course, remember Lieutenant Havoc from the Alchemy testing,", and finally to the man with a cigarette hanging loosely out of his mouth. All of them either said a very casual "hi" or nodded.

"Um, hi, everyone." She looked at Feury. "Hey, weren't you the guy from that dog issue?"

The officer sighed and nodded. "Yes, that was me," he confessed. "I'm still trying to get over that moment when he was shaking him around."

Breda grumbled. "Man, and _I_ still _hate _those vermin."

Kay laughed at this. "Then, you're more of a cat person, I assume?"

"No, not really. But, that's just me. I don't have anything against people who like 'em; it's just them I can't stand."

"Um, hey, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?"

Hughes looked down at the young girl. "Yes? And you can just call me Hughes if you want."

"Um, okay. Who are those two over there in the corner? The two with the black hair." She pointed to them, but tried to stay as unnoticeable as possible.

The two she were pointing to looked kind of creepy, just by the looks on their faces alone. One of them had short hair, slicked back, with pale skin. The other had golden eyes and a long, thin ponytail.

"Oh, those two are Kimblee and Colonel Archer," Hughes replied. "They're a bit of a creepy bunch, so if I were you, just stay away from them."

"Wait a sec. . .Kimblee? Isn't he the guy that likes making things go 'boom'? The Crimson Alchemist?"

"The very guy," Havoc said, puffing on his cigarette. "Bit of a lunatic, if you ask me. I don't like 'im very much."

"Thanks for the warning, dude."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Mustang stepped in, Hawkeye following close behind. Everyone turned and faced him, and Kay stood straight, ready to salute at any moment. Until they all saw Mustang visually scan the room, then form a rather annoyed look on his face. His gaze immediately turned to Kay. "Nightmare?"

She blinked in disbelief and felt instantly nervous as a few more people turned to look at her. "Um, yes, sir?"

"Where are Black Dragon and Full Metal?"

_What, can't figure it out for yourself or something, you asshole? _"They were here a few minutes ago, sir. They left and said that they'll be rather unhappy with you if you interrupt their, uh, busy schedule again."

"I see. I can't stand those two sometimes, always slacking off and everything, not coming to meetings."

"They probably just want some time to themselves, chief," Havoc said. "They are a couple, after all."

"Yes, but though that may be true, they have other responsibilities."

_Yeah, _Kay thought. _More _intimate_ responsibilities._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Within two hours, the meeting was finally over, and everyone was busy filing out of the building. Most of them completely drained of brain cells from the Colonel's long speeches. And Kay was definitely one of them.

"Man, I thought he would never stop blabbing," she moaned as she walked outside.

"Yeah, he does have a tendency to not know when people want him to stop talking," Feury agreed, stretching his arms out as he walked down the steps with Kay and the others.

"I know, right? Might as well listen to President Bush blab about how he _wasn't_ responsible for 9-11 for a good two hours, during the time when you would rather be drilling nails into your ears and eyes." This got a laugh out of everyone.

"Or rather how much Mustang wants to become Fuhrer," said Falman. "He should write a book about that."

Kay laughed at a new idea she received on that. "What's it gonna be called? _A Waste of Paper_?" Even more laughs.

"Okay, I don't like insulting Mustang," Hughes said, trying to hold in the laughter, "but that was hilarious!"

"See? Whoever said teenagers can't be funny obviously hasn't met me." Giggling a bit more, Kay looked out in the driveway, and was surprised to see Murdoc again, leaning right against the Geep, smoking a fresh cigarette. "Hey, there's my ride." She waved to the bassist, who gave a little wave back just to humor her.

"Uh, who is that guy?" Feury asked. "He looks kinda familiar, but I can't quite figure out who it is."

"Oh, him? That's my friend, Murdoc Niccals. From Gorillaz." Kay smirked and waited for the responses.

"Gorillaz?" Feury and Breda said at the same time.

"Yep."

"The ones who played at the Brit Awards a few years ago?"

"Yep."

"THEY'RE AWESOME!"

"I was waitin' for that."

"Can we meet him?" Breda asked. "Muds is an awesome bassist."

"He doesn't really like fans crowding him, unless they're fan_girls_. And I think I better get home; it's five right now, and I want to enjoy the rest of my Saturday before any _other_ meetings are called." Kay hopped down the steps, looked back and waved to the others, and ran off towards the Geep.

"Hey, Muds," she said as if nothing had happened earlier that day. "I was thinking you were still mad at me or something and wouldn't pick me up."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed. "Jus' be 'appy that I 'ave a li'l bit of sympathy for people."

"Okay, thank you, Muds. Now, let's go." Both then got into the Geep and pulled out of the parking lot of the building.

"So, didja 'ave fun at ya meetin'?" Murdoc asked.

"Uh, no? That bastard, Mustang, wouldn't stop flappin' his yap."

"What about? Miniskirts or becomin' Fuhrer."

Kay blinked once or twice. "How do you know about him and his obsessions?"

"Episode thirteen, love. Episode thirteen."

"That the only one you've watched?"

"Yep. I was spendin' some quality time wit' Noods 'cuz I 'ad nothin' else t' do that night, an' 'cuz she's like my li'l sis, an' that episode came on. The miniskirt-Fuhrer rambling was the only part I payed attention to."

"Aw, you're such a sweetie, Muds."

"Calm down, kid. I'm not the sweet type; ya know that."

"Yeah, I know. You're more of the groupie-chasing, man-whore type." Kay smirked.

"Stop callin' me that. It's really annoyin'."

"Sorry, Muds. I know I'm a pest," she sighed, "just like my little brother. He never liked you, and the whole fact that I was obsessed with your band made him think I was even more of a freak than he saw me as."

"Why? What was _'is_ problem?"

"I'm infamous for liking strange things. Especially when it comes to music."

"Okay. Explain."

"I listen to heavy metal, country, alternative, and emo, all at once."

Murdoc couldn't help but laugh at this. "So, ya listen t' a lot of different music. That's not that bad. By the way, what kinda metal do ya like?"

"Venom, All Out War, The Berzerker. Stuff like that."

"Eh, they're okay; Venom's awesome though. Ever listen t' HIM?"

"Yeah, they're good. But, c'mon, don't you listen to other music besides metal?"

"Nope. I stick t' one genre of music."

"Oh, well, that's you. I can't help it if I'm different. School's hard when that's the case."

"Trust me; I bet ya 'ad it easy compared t' me. My child'ood was pretty rough."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's unbelievable 'ow cruel people can be when it comes t' school."

"I know. There're these kids at school who make my life miserable because I like your band, and 'cuz I like drawing manga."

"Wot? Drawin' manga is a talent, an' ya pretty good at it. I think they're jus' jealous."

"Can't be. They're like some of the most popular kids in my school, and they make my life miserable..." Kay's voice started to trail off.

"Don' get upset, love. Ya gotta stay tough an' jus' ignore 'em. Maybe if ya do that, they won't make fun of ya as much. Y'see, I learned that the reason people make fun of ya is that ya give 'em the opportunity an' reason to."

"Dude, you're acting like you're my father."

"I know I'm not; I'm jus' tryin' t' 'elp ya."

"Thanks, Muds." She turned and looked at the Satanist with a smile. "That means a lot that you're helping me like this."

"Hey, if the others wanna see ya an' I gotta go wit' 'em, I might as well become friends wit' ya. The tension thing is kinda weird."

"Yeah. But, isn't something else weird? You're almost forty, and you're becoming friends with a teenager. People are gonna either think you're a member of my family, or a pedophile or something like that."

"Hey, I'm a celeb. If the paparazzi comes around and asks 'bout it, I'll just tell 'em that you're Noods' friend. Those morons'll believe anythin'."

"Comments on being moronic shouldn't be made by those who are moronic themselves, Muds." Kay finished the sentence with a smirk on her face.

Murdoc looked over and quickly glared at her. "Do ya 'ave t' be such a critic on people? Geez!"

"Calm down; I was kidding!"

"Yeah, I know. Oh and jus' t' inform ya, jus' 'cuz we're friends doesn't mean I 'ave t' like ya."

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual." Finally, the two had pulled into Kay's driveway. As she climbed out, though, she felt Murdoc quickly hold her back by her arm. She looked back and was slightly creeped out. "What is it, Muds?"

"I forgot t' tell ya. Al planned summink for ya when ya get inside. Me an' the other three are 'angin' out in the near the park an' playin' man-'unt."

"But, dude, it's gonna be freezing tonight. You sure?"

"We'll be fine. I'm meetin' 'em there in two minutes, we're gonna be playin' for two or so hours, and we'll come back, pick up the vehicles, and go back t' Kong." He let her go.

"Okay then. Thanks for telling me, Muds. And thanks for the ride. I'll see ya later." Kay then ran up the front lawn and headed into the house.

Once inside, Kay turned around and saw Al sitting at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall, his headphones in his ears, obviously waiting for her. The second he saw her, he turned his MP3 player off and placed it in his pocket. He then stood up and walked down the stairs. "Hey, Kayla." He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a warm embrace. She hugged him back and smiled, so glad to be home. "So, how was the meeting?"

"What do you think? It was fuckin' boring. Mustang calls meetings for the most random topics."

"I know. What was this one's topic? Only you can prevent forest fires?"

Kay laughed. "No, but it would've been kinda funny if that was the actual topic. I wasn't really paying attention to him, so I couldn't really tell you what the meeting was actually about." The young girl smelled the air; someone had been cooking earlier. "What's that smell?"

"I was cooking, and I got a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Laughing, Kay did as she was told. Al then took her hand and led her up the steps. She didn't trip of them or anything, seeing as how she had gone up those steps hundreds of times. He led her through the living room and into the dining room, where he finally stopped. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Kay laughed and did as she was told, gasping at what her first sight was. The dining room table was elegantly set up, two places at it equipped with crystal wine glasses, porcelain plates, and silverware that looked brand-new. Though, it wasn't exactly new. . .

"Dude, is that my mom's stuff?" Kay asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Uh, am I in trouble?" Al looked a bit embarrassed.

"No, you're fine. I ain't gonna use that stuff anyway."

Al sighed. "Oh, thank God."

With a laugh, Kay finally noticed something else rather odd. She was still in her military uniform. "Um, Al, I'm gonna go change. Is that okay?"

"Uh, sure, go ahead. The steaks'll be done by the time both of us change."

"Oh, that's good-did you say 'steaks'?"

"Yes, I did. Now, hurry and get dressed."

"Yes, sir!" After a quick salute, Kay ran off to her room and shut the door. Al just shook his head, laughed, and went back off into the kitchen to finish cooking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kay finally finished dressing herself up, left her room, and walked back down the hall towards the dining room. She had changed pretty much into the same outfit she was wearing that day she and Noodle were doing karaoke, except she had a short-sleeved black leather jacket over her black corset, and instead of her boots, she wore a pair of black combat boots, almost completely covering her ankles (can you say, biker-slut?).**(Author's Note: In reality, my parents would _never _let me wear stuff like this, and that makes me wanna cry. A _lot_.)**

She made it into the dining room, seeing Al leaning against the wall and chewing on a toothpick, which was kind of usual for him nowadays. He had dressed up, too; he was now wearing a gray button-down shirt with a thick collar, a pair of black pants, and a pair of boots, not as big as Kay's at all.

He looked up, and nearly died when he saw his girlfriend in what she was wearing. "Holy mother of God," he gasped. "You look great."

Kay smiled and looked down at herself. "Eh, it's a little sluttish for my taste, but I still like it."

"I _love _it. Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah. What?"

"Do you like your steaks medium-rare, a bit close to rare?"

"When the juice is still kinda considered blood? Hell, yeah!"

"Oh, that's good. Me, too."

"Calm down, dude. This isn't like you're serving the queen of England or something."

"You're the queen of England?"

Kay scoffed and playfully pushed him. "Shut up. Well, I wish I was the queen."

"Why?"

"Do they still allow decapitations over there? Muds would be my first victim."

"Okay, what do you have against him?"

"I'm kidding! He's just so fun to torture. And he just admitted today that he wanted to be my friend. Weird for someone like him, right?"

"Yeah, I know. So, we gonna eat or what? I'm starving."

"Me, too."

Reaching for the chair, Al pulled it out from under the table and motioned for Kay to sit. Kay only giggled and sat down.

"You're really quite the gentleman, Alphonse," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, I know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_9:16 PM. . ._

After dinner, which, to Kay, was pretty damn good, Al told her that he had rented a few vampire DVDs to end the night, and, like any vampire fangirl, which Kay was to all levels, she dragged him into her room to get them started.

Now, they were just about to finish the movie Interview With The Vampire, and something was about to happen. Something that Kay would never forget.

As the credits finally rolled, Al picked up the remote control to the TV and switched it off. He then threw it on the floor and fell back onto the thick pillows that he and Kay were laying on.

"God, that movie takes a long time to finish," he sighed.

"Yeah, but Lestat's quite a hottie, so I can watch the whole movie without getting bored," Kay said, gmiling dreamily.

"Are you kidding me?" Al looked at her with a look of disbelief. "I'm hotter than him!"

"Yeah, 'course you are, stud."

"Are you making fun of me?" Al smirked in a bit of a threatening, dangerous way.

"Maybe I am." Kay produced her own grin.

"Then, consider yourself dead, Kayla!" And with that, Al jumped on Kay and started tickling her. Kay tried to push him off, but his grip was way too strong, and the fact that she desperately wanted to stop laughing kept her from concentrating on escaping.

Finally, Kay was able to talk clearly. "Okay, Al, stop!" she begged, trying not to start laughing uncontrollably again. Al did as he was told, immediately stopping, but didn't notice that one of his hands was resting someplace unfamiliar when he stopped. He then looked down and saw where his hand was: on her chest. He quickly pulled away, and Kay sat sat up at the same speed, looking away from each other for a few seconds, theirs faces dyed a bright crimson.

"Um. . .sorry about that, Kay," Al said.

"It's okay," Kay said. "It was just an accident," she turned and looked at him, "right?"

"Y-yeah. Just an accident. Sorry if I scared you."

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm kinda scared of something else." Al looked in her eyes when she said this, and, sure enough, they held plenty of fear.

"Scared of what?. . .Oh, nevermind. I know what it is."

"Sorry; I guess I'm a big chicken or something."

"No, it's okay. Cris and Ed have been talking to you, too, haven't they?"

"Yup. And what did you say?"

"..."

"And be truthful."

"Well, I said that I. . .wanted to, but I respected you too much to ask you."

"Really? _I_ said that you respected me too much to ask me, too. But, um, is it more out of respect, or love?"

Just hearing this question made Al's breath start to turn shaky. This was a first; he had never really told Kay that he loved her, and they had started dating a few months ago. It wasn't that he _didn't_ love her; he was just too nervous to actually come out and say it.

"Be truthful on that, too."

_Okay, Al_, he thought. _Just say it. What's the worst that could happen?_ "Both, but more out of love."

"So, you're saying..." Kay's eyes started to tear up.

"Yeah, I'm saying I love you."

"Well, that's a first!" Kay wrapped her arms around Al and started crying, almost silently, mostly tears.

Al was surely surprised. "Kayla, are you okay?" He put his hand under her chin and made her face him. "What's wrong?"

"You have no clue how long I've been waiting for someone other than a family member say that to me and actually mean it." More tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh. Please, don't cry, Kay." He gently wiped her eyes. "I don't want to see you upset like this."

Kay sniffled and nodded. He was sincere; this wasn't a trick, like all those other times. He meant it. "I'm glad that you were the one to say it." She smiled. "I love you, too. More than you can believe."

"Really?" Al looked as if his heart was about to burst with happiness.

"Yeah, 'course I do. Since our first date. _My _first date. And. . .I'm willing to prove it to you."

"You mean..."

"Yes. I'm ready. Are you?"

"...yes. I'm not gonna chicken out on something _this_ time."

Not stalling another second, Kay took Al's hand in her own, and placed it where she knew it belonged: back on her chest. Al then immediately brought her into a passionate kiss a second after his hand touched her, and pushed her down onto the bed.

**Well, even though I said that this story is an Action/Adventure/Humor story, I kinda didn't have room for the Romance part. And, I wasn't gonna put any "details" for our last part on this chapter 'cuz I knew that some of my readers would have my head. Maybe in later chapters, you'll see some action, you little perverts! TTFN! (Ta-ta for now!)**


	13. Appearance of the Forbidden Mark

**Sorry it's taken me so long on this chapter; I've been working on my new stories, and I haven't found enough time. Plus, I have a sick obsession of watching Kimblee making things explode. And people. Hehehe, I'm such a psycho.**

**_Chapter 12: Appearance of the Forbidden Marking_**

"You..."

"Did..."

"**_WHAT?_**"

Um, I think this situation is pretty self-explanitory.

"Uh, sorry?"

"You're _sorry?_" Meg screamed at her friend. "Why'd you do that? You're way too young to do that!"

"I know, I know!" Kay whined, her hands on her head. "I'm sorry; I'm an idiot, and there's no way to fix it!"

"Got that right," Elly said. "What, you wanna become one of those girls at school who become sex-obsessed and finally get pregnant?"

"He used protection."

"Doesn't matter, Kay. Still, I have a question: what was it like?"

"Elly!" Meg snapped.

"Let Elly talk," Cris told her. "I wanna know what she thought of her first time, too." A smirk started to form on her face.

"What is there to tell?" Kay asked.

"We need details, Kay!"

"I don't wanna talk about it. The only thing I can tell you is what they say is one-hundred-percent right: the first time does kinda hurt."

"How much?"

"Well, actually, it was more like tons of pressure on your lower body. I don't know..."

"You fatty...fat, fat, anorexic person!" Meg yelled in Kay's face.

"What? You're gonna end up doing it, too!"

"Yeah, if I ever want kids! Not to prove love that might be there forever!"

That had done it; that comment left Kay completely dumbstruck. She knew her friend was telling the truth. She had now screwed up her life. And there was no way to fix it.

"Meg, cool it," Cris said. "So, Kay, are you still in pain? It can kinda last awhile. Trust me; I know from experience."

"You, too, Crissy? Oh, damnit!"

"Meg, shut up. And yes, except the pain moved to the inside of my thigh; I can feel my pulse through it."

"...Maybe you should see the doctor. School's almost over anyway."

"Yeah, I'll have Russ bring me; he comes and checks on us everyday anyway."

"He's like your father, isn't he?" Elly asked.

"Somewhat. And Noodle's like my sister, 2D's my older brother, and Muds is my crazy Satanic uncle who reminds me too much like my real one." She laughed.

"Your uncle's Satanic?"

"No, but he's a bit of a lunatic, 'cept Muds is worse."

"And, you hang out with him, why?"

" 'Cuz he's the fuckin' omega-hot bassist of Gorillaz, my favorite band of all time. DUH!"

* * *

2:43 PM. 

Kay now sat on her bed, dangling her legs over the side, swinging rhem casually and waiting for her friends to return home. Al had gone out, too, so now, she was left alone, like all those other times. When her parents were still alive.

She remembered it all; she would spend an hour talking with her friends until her little brother came home from middle school, then they would wait another hour-and-a-half for their mother to arrive. Her brother always welcomed her with open arms and a great story to tell about what had happened that day at school but Kay was a different case; she barely ever wanted to talk with her parents, seeing as how they were infamous for only getting her more and more upset, even if the issue was ordinary. SHe never wanted to talk with them...

She heard her stomach growl, and looked down at it with an almost silent laugh. She then stood up and made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat. One hand on her waist as she strolled into the linoleum-floored room, taking a quick glance left and right, pondering over what to satisfy her hunger with. Finally, she decided and made her way to open the refrigerator and pull something out, but stopped and dropped to her knees the minute her fingertips touched the door.

She looked down at herself. The pain inside her thigh was becoming worse, the beat of her heart now pulsating through her eardrums. "What the hell...!" She struggled to get up, leaning against the wall for support. She needed to get to the bathroom and find out what was happening.

Reaching the hallway, she was surprised to discover that she was still able to walk without any difficulty at all. The ache was starting to move up, very slowly. She then made her way into the bathroom, collasping again to the floor.

**(Author's Note: Now, this next part may seem a bit awkward, but trust me, you'll see what's wrong.)** "I knew I never should've done this," she hissed. Her hands grasped her leather belt and undid it. "What the hell did he do to me?" Her fingers began to slip, and her eyes squeezed shut due to the pain, but she concentrated and felt herself finally pull her pants down to her knees. She then struggled to get her eyes open, and finally looked down.

* * *

"Ohh, what a day," Al yawned as he stepped out of Kay's mother's old car and closed the door. He wasn't exactly old enough to drive yet, but that didn't matter to him; Kay had let him take that car anyway. He was surprised to find out that he actually looked almost seventeen to his friends. He couldn't wait until he was sixteen though, so he could take the driver's exam, pass it with flying colors, and be free to drive without worrying about being caught and convicted of underage possesion and use of a vehicle. 

He laughed at how long and funny that case sounded. If he was brought to court, if the judge repeated that, he was sure to crack up. He found everything to be way too funny.

Then, his smile faded, the second he heard her scream.

"Kayla!" He sprinted to the front door, opened it as quick as he could and looked around. He looked down the stairs - nope, she wasn't there - then in the kitchen - she didn't look like she was in there either. He hopped up the stairs, skipping two with each jump, and looked down the hallway, listening for any clue to where his girlfriend was.

Then, he heard her. Harsh panting and weak whimpering. The sound was coming from the bathroom. Without another moment, he made his way down the hall and peered into the small room, looked down to where she was sitting.

Her attention was completely drawn to something, a marking that looked branded on her inner thigh. A tattoo? No. It looked too familiar; a strange triangle formation, surrounded by a dragon that looked...as if it was about to devour its own tail. Where had he seen that marking before?

Then, he remembered it all...

"Kayla," he said, kneeling down to her level, "what is that?"

"It's...the Oroborus," she whimpered. "But...where did it come from?"

"I don't know...wait! You mean you haven't seen that marking until today?"

"No..." Kay tried her hardest to avoid eye contact with Al.

"Hold still." His hand reached forward, and slightly touched the marking. Kay just hissed in pain.

"Please, don't touch me." She pulled herself away from Al's touch. "This had to have come from you; I don't know where else it could've come from." She looked up with an expression composed of confusion, and hatred. "What did you do to me, you bastard?"

"K...Kayla, I would never-"

"You liar! Tell me what you did to me, before it's too late!"

"...Kay..."

"What?"

"Your eyes...they've changed."

"What!"

"Look in the mirror..."

Kay stood, hoisting herself up as fast as she could, and turned to look in the mirror. She gasped. Her eyes were no longer the dark brown that she was familiar with; they shone in an almost-light amethyst color for a few seconds, then changed back to normal.

"What the...how the hell is this happening to me?" She quickly ran to her parents' old room and reached for the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Crystal," she said. "She might be able to help."

Finally, on the other end of the line, a voice was heard. "Hello?"

"Cris?"

"Yeah, who's this? Kayla?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I need your help!"

"What's wrong; you sound really scared."

"I am!"

"But, why? What's the matter?"

"I think...I'm a Homunculus."

"...What? But, Kay, there're only seven."

"Then, why is the Oroborus mark on my leg?"

Cris gasped. "What...? Please, please tell me you're joking, Kayla."

"I'm not. I just found it a few minutes ago. That was the source of my pains today at school. So, can you help?"

"I don't know...how could this be possible? How the fuck could this be real? You better be telling the truth, Hamilton!"

"Shut up, Cris, I am! But, please, don't tell Ed."

"The phone's on speaker. He's in a state of shock right now; that's why you haven't heard his voice."

"Oh, God...Ed?"

"I heard you, Kayla," Ed uttered. "We'll call you back." There was suddenly a click noise, and the line went completely dead. Kay only sighed and placed the phone back on the receiver.

"So, what did they say?" Al asked.

"Nothing really, Al. I think we're on our own for this one..."


	14. Confrontation Of The Species

**FINALLY! I thought the torture of high school was never going to end! Actually, it hasn't, but I still had time to write another chapter of my story. Enjoy, kiddies!**

**_Chapter 13: Confrontation of the Species_**

Kay sat on the huge water bed in her parents room, hugging her knees, tears starting to form in her eyes. A few seconds ago, she had discovered the secret that had been needing an explanation for a few months now. Unfortunately, it all rushed onto her as unexpected as possible.

Al came back into the room with a cup of tea in his hand and a solemn look on his face. He sat down on the bed next to Kay and handed her the cup. "Here. This might help you calm down a bit," he said.

Kay nodded and starting drinking the hot liquid. Al was right; it did start to calm her down a bit, but not as much as she wanted to. "How could this happen?" she asked, her gaze down to avoid eye contact with the one sitting next to her. "I knew I was different, but I never thought I was _that_ different."

"Did you try washing it off? That might work."

"I already tried it while you were gone. It didn't work." A tear dropped from her eye.

"Don't worry. There has to be a way to fix all this."

"There better be." Kay closed her eyes for only a moment. "Do you think Ed and Cris are still in shock from that phone call?"

"I'm thinkin' that. A phone call couldn't get more random than that, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Al tried to smile and put his arm around Kay's shoulders. "Don't worry, Kayla. I'll help you."

"What a touching display of grief."

The couple gasped at the unfamiliar voice and turned to see someone standing in the doorway to the room, a grin on their face. He was wearing a rather skimpy black outfit, and had spiky green hair that stood out it every direction. It was Envy. The most infamous of the seven original Homunculi.

Kay glared at him and, sure enough, her eyes flashed a bright amethyst once again. "Envy, I presume, right?"

"No wonder you're in all Honors classes, kid. You're a damn genius."

Kay placed her cup down on the nightstand next to the bed and stood up. "Well, guess what? I solved your little riddle. Mind explaining to me how my little Oroborous mark got on my leg?"

"Why, I'd be happy to, but I'd rather you figure it out for yourself. You look like you've been through too much grief as it is, and I don't want my little emo 'cousin' trying to kill herself."

"First of all, I'm not emo." Kay's voice held so much pain and anger now. "Second, I hate stereotypes. And third, I'm not your 'cousin'; I don't want to have anything to do with you. All you are is a liar who's killed off my family and has made my life a living hell."

"Yes, and might I say, that was so much fun. But, you ruin my plans. You have so many people to help you now. I'll have to get rid of them for you."

"If you touch any one of them, I'll murder you."

"Might I remind you that you can't kill me? I'm a Homunculus, and immortal."

"You're not a god, Envy. You can be killed off someway, just like every other living creature on this earth."

"Is watching those ridiculous television shows all you do these days? Let me explain to you, _that_ story was only half-true. Most of it was all lies to little brats like you."

"I'm not a brat. Only my parents had the right to call me that, and now that they're dead, no one does. Got it?"

"Whatever." Envy sighed. "Well, I must be off; I need to go meet Lust and Gluttony. From what I hear, we have two new recruits that we need to meet. So, I'll speak to you later." And with that, the Homunculus broke out into a run down the hall.

"Wait a minute-!" Kay started to run after him, but the second she turned into the hallway, he was gone. From a bright light coming from down in the stairwell, though, she could tell that he had run off out the front door. He had gotten away. She ahd lost her chance at vengeance.

Al got up and walked to where Kay stood in disbelief, taking in everything that had just happened in a little more than sixty seconds flat. "Figures, right? That coward's too scared of us to fight."

"Yeah..." Kay went back into her parents' room and sat back down on the bed, her pupils still glowing in anger. "Guess this could be considered the _second_ worst day of my life."

"I don't get it. This can't be all bad, can it? I mean, it's not like you're gonna die or anything, and-"

"I'm not worried about me all that much, Alphonse. I'm worried about everyone else. Didn't you hear what Envy said to me at all?"

"...Yeah, you're right. This means we have to look out for everyone and let them know what's going on."

"No! You can't!"

"Why not?"

" 'Cuz, they'll freak out, I know it! I don't want the guys to think of me any different from how they already do!"

"Kay, if they were real friends, they'd accept you for who you are, or rather, _what_ you are, no matter what. I'm sure they'd understand if you told them."

* * *

"**_WHAT? YOU'RE A HOMUNCULUS!_**" 

"Al, I hate you."

"How did this all happen?" Noodle asked, looking confused and not all _that_ worried. "How are you a Homunculus?"

"I don't know, Noods," Kay replied. "I'm scared to find out, but I know that I have to stop being such a baby and figure it out."

"I don' get it," 2D said, trying to sound as less clueless as possible. "Wot's a 'Omunculus?"

"They're like living dolls. False humans brought to life as a consequence of trying to transmute a human being back to life."

"You can transmute 'uman beings?" Murdoc asked.

"Not really. From what I hear the only way to bring a human back to life is with use of the Philosopher's Stone, and a doubt that can actually help me."

"Can it turn you back into a human again?" Noodle started to get an idea.

Kay blinked in shock that she didn't think of that sooner. "What?"

"Can the Philosopher's Stone turn you into a human? I heard that if you have it, you do not have to obey most of the laws of Alchemy. Is that correct?"

"From what I hear, yes. Al!" She quickly spun around and looked at her boyfriend so quickly that she made herself dizzy. "Isn't Cris's wedding ring made out of a fragment of the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Then I gotta call her!" Kay reached for the phone. Before she could pull it off the receiver, though, it began to ring. She only shrugged and picked it up. "Hello?" she said.

"Kayla? It's Cris."

"Oh...hey, Cris."

"I think I know how to help you."

"How?"

"You know that my wedding ring's made of a piece of a Philosopher's Stone, right?"

Kay smacked herself in the head. "You're kidding right? Me and the others were talking about that."

"Okay? Well, the next time we have post session at school, I can use it on you and change you back to normal."

"Is it gonna break if you use it?"

"No, don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

"Oh, that's good. Cris?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

The blonde smiled on the other end. "No problem, Kay. I'll see you later."

"Right. See ya."

"Bye." Finally, the line clicked. Kay placed the phone back on the receiver once again and turned to the others.

"So, what's happenin'?" Russel asked.

"Cris can help me."

"That's good," Al sighed. "Hopefully we can get this all straightened out before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Noodle asked, now seeming a bit scared.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing."

"Al?"

"Yeah, Kay?"

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

* * *

"Nice of you two to drop by," Envy said, grinning at the two new figures that stood in front of her.

"We would've gotten here sooner if this idiot over here hadn't stopped and tried to pick up some girls."

"Shut up, you brat. Why the hell did I get paired up with you?"

"So I could look after you and make sure you don't do anything stupif."

"Wrath, Greed, shut up! Arguing isn't gonna help us right now."

Greed, a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair, growled under his breath at the sound of Envy bossing him around. Wrath, a short child with long black hair and a malevolent expression, rolled his eyes.

"Grow up, you two," Lust said in her usual calm tone. She was sitting behind Envy and Gluttony, watching everything and almost never speaking up. "The last thing we need is a couple of babies working with us."

Wrath stomped his foot on the ground. "I'm not a baby!"

"Kid, grow up." Envy walked over to the child Homunculus and ruffled his hair up a bit, but instantly pulled away when Wrath tried to bite at his arm with his slightly-sharpened teeth. "Brat."

"Whatever."

"So, what's the plan, abomination?" Greed asked, glaring at Envy. "Just tell me what I need to do so I can get it done quicker and not have to see your ugly face for a while."

Envy growled, but quickly shrugged the insult off. "We need you and that little brat over there to keep a close watch on a young girl and her friends. We killed off her parents, so now it'll be pretty easy to do away with them one by one. You just have to give us reports on if she's doing anything that looks suspicious."

"You mean that girl who's one of us?" Wrath asked.

"Yep."

"No problem."

"You're kidding me, right?"

Everyone looked at Greed after hearing his surprising response. "You three idiots called me all the way out here so I can babysit _another_ kid?" He scoffed. "No thanks!"

"Oh, so you're against us. Is that it?" Lust crossed her arms slowly in disappointment.

"No, I'm just against palm-tree boy over here." He pointed to Envy. "It's just that looking after Wrath is hard enough; I don't run a child care facility, F.Y.I!"

Envy sighed. "If we told you you'd think she was hot, would you go?"

"That, my friend, I'd have to see for myself."

"Then we have to go and check it out," Wrath said. "So," he grinned, "who's gonna get rid of her when she gets the Stone and it makes her mortal?"

"I guess you could do it," Lust replied.

Gluttony whined. "But, Lust! You said _I_ could kill her!"

"They'll be other people to eat, Gluttony. You have a big enough appetite for blood as it is."

"...So?"

"Just let the kid handle her."

"Man, and I'll have fun with that." The child grinned evilly. "A child should never grow up without her parents. I should do her a favor and put her out of her misery; make sure she doesn't have to go through what _I_ went through."

"But, she hated her parents, Wrath."

"Then killing her will be all too sweeter." He turned to Greed. "Come on; let's go." Both then ran off into the darkness of the night.

"So, you think those two will be alright on their own?" Lust looked at Envy.

"Knowing Greed, I don't think he'll get into too much trouble. But if her does, Pride'll have a fit."

Gluttony whimpered. "He scary."


End file.
